Asylum of the Past
by ninja rainbows
Summary: 'I know I've seen something, I just don't remember' In a strange hospital on an impossible planet, a boy writes a letter to his friend. He talks of the mean lady who owns the place. He talks about his new friends, a girl with curly blonde hair and a boy who seems to have lived for hundreds of years. What he doesn't talk about is the strange fact that he's missing memories.
1. What Maria Forgot

**Hello there! So I'm putting my Harry Potter story up on my bulletin board to continue at a later date, because I just realized that I'm really into Doctor Who and I haven't done any fics for that, so I got sort of bored. This is set after Let's Kill Hitler, but before the Ponds get sent back by the weeping angels. Also, just for future reference, Maria is NOT an oc. She's from a book called Doctor Who: Dead of Winter, and if you _HAVE_ read that book, you'll know who she is. Don't get mad at me for bringing her along even if she's a you know what of the you know what, I don't want to spoil the book for those of you who haven't read it yet. Though I don't expect many of you have. Oh well! If you haven't read the book, I actually am going to have a few spoilers in there, so no angry.**

**I no own Doctor Who**

* * *

**What Maria Forgot**

The TARDIS was crashing, once again. This was probably due to the fact that Rory may or may not have just ripped off an important piece of control panel, but let's not point any fingers. I could tell we were crashing because the floor was tilted at a seventy degree angle, as the Doctor so graciously pointed out.

"Seventy degrees," he said cheerily, as if he was calling out to an old friend of his. "We've never done seventy, have we, Ponds?" he asked, sliding across the floor and banging his head on the staircase with a loud _ow_. As the time machine pitched again, Rory grabbed hold of the crystal pillar in the middle of the room, which was now flashing an unpleasant colour of red accompanied by an extraordinarily loud and annoying alarm.

"Actually, we've done a full one-eighty, Doctor!" Rory said, his forehead creased with worry. Looking down at myself, clutching tightly to what appeared to be an airplane seat, he seemed to grow even more worried. "That was right before we picked you up, Maria!" he called to me. Rory has a face that looks extraordinary when he's worried, or so says Amy. I'd never really noticed. I'd become quieter since they took me off in the TARDIS, and some strange memories started to flit into my mind. It's so very odd, having memories you didn't have before just waltz into your head. I remember being someone else, and not a Familiar. I remember picture frames... I remember a crib that had the universe dangling above me... I remember a suit... An astronaut suit...

The Doctor rubbed his head and wedged himself in between two of the steps on the stairs. "Right," he muttered, only loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the exploding time machine by myself, because I was almost directly next to him. He managed to catch a glimpse of the nonsense circles on an electronic screen, and his face dropped. "Everybody grab onto something!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Which was quite loud, mind you. I wound my arms around the seat tighter, and Amy wrapped herself around a railing.

Rory looked rather koala-like as he clutched tightly to the crystal pillar. Apparently, I was not alone in this thought, as Amy shouted almost the next moment, "Oi husband! Eucalyptus leaf?" He looked very disgruntled at this statement, furrowing his brow and sticking out his tongue at his red haired wife.

As he was putting his tongue back inside his mouth, the TARDIS found it necessary to show off her gymnastics skills, spinning like a tornado of assorted objects, one of which being a rather uncomfortably hard pocket edition of "Gallifreyan to English: The Basics." Then it stopped, on it's side. The Doctor gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"That is a beautiful wall," he said in awe. "I don't think I've ever taken much time to admire either the wall _or_ the ceiling. I need-" but before he could finish that thought, the TARDIS lurched again, and we all jerked to the left. It reminded me of being in a carriage on a high cliff, and you hit a bump, flying off the road, and suddenly you remember that you're high up on a cliff and really have very little business being up there.

Then we came to a halting stop again, this time almost upside down. But something seemed off, other than the direction we were pointed. I wasn't sure what, until Rory pointed it out most graciously. "Silence," he said casually, looking around to see why the ship had suddenly stopped making noise.

_Silence_, I thought to myself. _Silence_, _silence, silence_. I wanted to know where I'd heard that word before. _Silence, _"Will fall," I muttered to myself. Three sets of heads whipped around to stare at me. The Doctor's mouth fell open, and Amy's eyes grew wide. Rory just lost all expression.

"What did you just say?" asked the bow tie wearing man. I looked at the three of them, and their worried expressions.

"Silence will fall," I responded. _When..._ "When the question is asked." Now I wasn't entirely sure where that last part came from, but something in the back of my head prodded those memories that weren't mine, and the rest sort of spilled out. "Doctor?" I asked, my voice raising a pitch. He tried to make his way over to me as quickly as he could.

"Maria, stop! You're not yourself! I think something bad will happen! Just don't finish that thought!" he demanded, wiggling through pieces of machinery, trying to reach me.

The thing in my head poked another memory. "Doctor?" I asked, brow furrowing, and wondering where the thought was going. The Doctor made his movement quicker, and was nearly directly next to me; I could see his outstretched hand, when I muttered to myself, "Doctor _who_?"

* * *

**I hope you liked! Because I enjoyed writing! Don't worry, all will make sense in the end. And by the way, this is _completely canon!_ You will understand later.**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	2. A Letter from Theta

**Yaay! It's time for chapter 2! If you think this one is a bit short, I'm very sorry. The next one will be MUCH longer! Also, if you don't know who Theta and Koschei are, that makes the story so much more interesting. So if you don't know who they are, don't look it up, because that'll just make everything all the more suspenseful and that will make me happy :-)**

**On with the story!**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**A Letter from Theta**

Dear Koschei,

It's so boring here without you. I know that if you _were _here, you'd cause some sort of trouble with the authorities. Though, I don't entirely recall _seeing_ any authorities, other than that awful woman with the eye patch. She keeps telling me that I'll be allowed to come home to be with you soon, but I'm still too sick to leave. But I don't _feel_ sick, Koschei. I feel perfectly fine! Or maybe I _would_, if they would stop giving me that gross medicine. They tell me it's for some sickness I have, but honestly, I think it's just to make my legs feel numb so I have to sit in this wheelchair all the time.

I miss you so much, Koschei! I mean, I also miss Dilyfraun and Xesfus, but I miss you the most. You're always so funny and understanding, and I know you'd make me feel better about being apparently paralyzed in the legs. You'd turn it into a big joke. No one here tells jokes. Well, no one but River and Jack, but they left a while ago. Jack got sent on a mission to infiltrate the Time Agency, but I don't think he remembers the people here sent him. River just got sent out a few months back. She said she knew exactly what she was doing, and she'd be back soon, but she didn't remember me when we passed in the hall before she got on the ship.

Oh, I'm so bored. And so tired. The summer ended a while ago, so I'm not allowed to go outside any more. But it's not even very cold out there! I sneaked out once, but Miss Kovarian caught me and made me go back to my room. When I told her it wasn't very cold, she said that it's because I have a fever, and I should lay down. But I feel fine, Koschei! And that awful woman made me lay down and go to sleep. I couldn't really do much about it, because she took my wheelchair and put it in the corner.

Have _you_ ever tried dragging yourself out of bed and across the floor of your room? Then into a wheelchair? Let me tell you, it is _hard_. I barely made it halfway across the room when I was exhausted, and Miss Kovarian came in and caught me. I fell asleep after that. It wasn't very hard to do that. My arms hurt this morning, and I think that horrid woman turned up the heat of my room, because she brought a doctor and asked me how I felt. I said hot, and the doctor she brought said that means my fever was rising. Then he used his stethoscope to check and see if both my hearts were beating. Then he left.

I hate Miss Kovarian. She's always pushing my wheelchair around like a cross governess, and always making me seem more ill than I apparently am, just so she can keep me here at her hospital. The only nice thing she's ever done for me was smuggle me a piece of cake from party I couldn't go to.

So I suppose she isn't all evil. Maybe she's just delusional. Oh Koschei, I miss you dreadfully. You would find the other patients here most boresome and lacking in conversation. They all just sit around looking depressed.

By the way, Koschei, I wanted to tell you about something strange that has been happening to me. Now, I know you're frightened by scary stories, but could you please be brave for me, just this once? I need to tell you about this. / Silence will / fall.

What was I saying? Sorry, that was rather odd. I just forgot what I was going to write to you all of a sudden! Funny, maybe I _am_ as sick as Miss Kovarian. Oh well! Say hello to Dilyfraun and Xesfus for me, and that I miss them.

Please write back with news soon!

Your friend,

Theta

* * *

**Soooooooo... What did you think?**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me SO happy :-)**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	3. What the Doctor Couldn't Fathom

**Hola! I'm back! And here's chapter 3!  
**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**What the Doctor Couldn't Fathom**

Waking up was at the top of a long list of things I regretted doing that day. My head spun and my vision went fuzzy, and I had no idea where I was until my sight cleared. I was in what appeared to be a greenhouse filled with a exotic plants. It was humid, which made it rather hard to breathe. There was a young red haired man sat at the bottom of my bed, who was dressed like he was in _Newsies__,_ but without the cap.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and fetching a pitcher of water. "You're awake! This is wonderful, monsieur!" He sounded French. That's new. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yeah," I croaked, my throat feeling very dry. The man handed me a glass of water, and as I drank, he began twisting a piece of his hair, which was stunningly red. "Wh- where am I?" I asked, remembering getting knocked out in the TARDIS.

The man threw his head back and laughed. It was funny, even his _laugh_ sounded French. "You're lucky to be alive, monsieur! If Madame Vastra had not been out, you and your friend would have drowned!" he explained. My brain slapped me across the cheek quite suddenly.

"Vastra? The lizard lady?" I asked, sitting up too quickly and feeling dizzy. The man pushed me back down onto the couch I was laying on.

"The very same," responded a voice from behind me. I looked back to see the smiling, green-scaled face of Madame Vastra, the wonderful lizard woman who, at one point, had tried to kill me. "You're looking rather worse for wear, aren't you, Doctor?" she joked. I laughed, but my laugh turned into a cough. The ginger man poured me another glass of water and I downed it thirstily.

Jenny, Vastra's wife, joined us at the man's side. "So he's awake! Amy was very worried, Doctor," she said calmly, smiling slightly. She was very pretty, even though she insisted upon always wearing her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail, her clothes manly and loose-fitting. I shook my fuzzy head, still feeling extraordinarily dizzy and sick to my stomach, as if I was about to throw up.

"Rory, where's Rory?" I asked hoarsely. Vastra waited until I had finished hacking up a lung to respond.

"He was not with you. I presumed you had left him somewhere," she said in her lovely lizard-like voice. I leaped to my feet in an attempt to run to the TARDIS and find my friend, but it was at that moment when my subconscious decided to make me very light headed. I swayed to the side and a fourth newcomer caught me as I fell to the ground. "Doctor, I believe you should lay back down for a while," Vastra told me. I nodded slightly, bile rising in my throat. I _really_ didn't want to puke in front of Vastra. That would just be embarrassing.

The man who caught me helped me to lay back down on the sofa I had previously been asleep on. I coiled my arms around my midsection in an attempt to suppress the aching feeling that was causing my need to empty my stomach through way of my mouth. "You took quite a spin, didn't you, mate?" said a voice that sounded eerily like my own. I looked up, and - really, could my day get any stranger? - I saw myself staring back down at me.

Only, it wasn't me; it was someone wearing a white shirt with the Union Jack printed on it and an orange scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was cut short, obviously bleached blonde, and it stuck out at every angle. He wore a pair of wire glasses pushed up against his nose, and his tongue was bitten between his teeth as he smiled, sort of like Rose Tyler. In fact, everything about the man reminded me of Rose Tyler. Only he looked like _me._

Needless to say, I was perplexed.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it, Doctor? I think I almost blew up last time I saw you!" he said jokingly, as if we had met before. At my ridiculous face, he grinned his tongue between the teeth grin, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "You probably don't remember me. I'm the living flesh version of you!" he told me cheerily. That one floored me.

Naturally, my jaw dropped and my eyes bugged, and apparently that was a rather funny face I made, because the French boy started cracking up, collapsing on the sofa and slapping his knee, doubled over with laughter. "It really wasn't that funny," I muttered with a grumpy tone in my voice. Dear me, am I really so old that I've gotten _grumpy_? I truly _am_ an old man. "I'm thinking you're going to be blown up or whatever?"

That definitely wasn't proper grammar for the situation. Tenses. When did tenses get so hard to comprehend? Oh well, at least the French boy didn't laugh as much at that one. "Yes, well, a funny thing happened to me," he began, stretching out on the sofa across from me, looking all too comfortable, "An electric shock wave hit the plant right where I was standing, and I jumped dimensions!"

He waved his arms about as if trying to explain an explosion. Houston, we have a waver. This could go on for a while. "It was sort of strange, because I felt like I was stuck in some sort of wibbly-wobbly vortex between worlds, and that Tyler girl you had for a while was there, and then I got electrocuted, bam!" he clapped his hands together, like somehow that would make me understand how he got electrocuted. "And then all of a sudden I was in Vastra's mind meeting magic thingy, and I was blonde!"

I thought about what he had said. Electrocuted, in a vortex between worlds, Rose, and Vastra's mind meetings? Does that mean he's Rose? "Ganger me, who is your mother?" I asked, trying to sit up once again. He smiled and leaned back on his arms.

"Jackie Tyler," he told me straight away. I shook my head to try and comprehend what had just happened. Rose and my Ganger were in the same body? This couldn't possibly be happening. It made my head spin once again. "Doctor, are you okay?" the Ganger asked, sitting forward and clasping me on the shoulder. I distantly noted that the French boy leaped to his feet to fetch more water, and Vastra shouted something about the vortex catching up with Benjamin? No, that couldn't be right. There isn't a Benjamin with us.

My vision blurred out and I decided that sleep would be rather nice right now.

After all, silence will fall... asleep...

* * *

**Yaaaaaay! Another chappie done! Please leave a review. Even if that review is 'plow in the farm', it would still be appreciated. I mean, if you wanted to say 'plow in the farm' to mean that you enjoyed the chapter...**

***ninja rainbows***


	4. What Maria Remembered

**Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 4!**

**Okay, and just a quick note: I would really, really appreciate a review. I haven't gotten a single one, and I'm feeling lonely :( Tell me what you think! **

**Enough complaining, fool!**

**Sorry, that was my subconscious yelling at me for complaining to y'all.  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**I don't own Doctor Who... :,(**

* * *

**What Maria Remembered**

I felt as if I was falling, and that was a most peculiar sensation indeed. I'd certainly fallen before, that was true, but I'd never fallen like this. It wasn't the same feeling as when I fell down the stairs one time, or when I jumped out of a low window and sprained my ankle. This sort of falling was much, much different. There wasn't anything solid underneath me, and I couldn't see anything solid that I was going to hit.

I was just falling through the air.

Yes, straight through the air. Saying that I couldn't see anything solid that I was going to hit is a completely false statement, in all truth. I couldn't see _anything_ at _all. _It was all dark like I'd gone to bed and was laying there, but the shutters were closed and the curtains drawn, and I'd forgotten to light a candle, so after I closed my door there was just nothing there.

Even when I stuck my hand straight in front of my face, I couldn't see it. Perhaps I'd been blinded, because nothing could possibly ever be this dark. And I couldn't possibly have been falling for this long. Nothing could be so large that I could fall down for such a long time. And it was especially annoying that I had no clue how I even got to the point of falling.

There was wind, lots of wind, and it was blowing my hair backwards, and sent my dress flapping up against my legs. Theta would be very cross with me if he knew I was letting myself fall through the air like this. He'd probably say, "What are you doing, silly? Figure a way out of this!"

Though I wasn't entirely sure who this 'Theta' person my mind jumped to was, I decided that he was right. Figure a way out of this I most certainly would! I flailed my arms about in an attempt to turn on my back. I managed to succeed eventually, falling backwards instead of forward. The wind felt most peculiar on my backside, and I made a mental note to never fall backwards again. I stared up at where I had come from. Sadly, there wasn't anything but darkness, so I was completely in the dark, no pun intended. I only meant to say I had no idea where I was.

I tried to keep my breathing even as I took off the large trench coat I was wearing. I held it tight by the arms in a sorry attempt at using it as a parachute to slow my falling. It most certainly didn't work, so I put it back on over my blue dress. Continuing to fall, I huffed and shoved my hands in the pockets. Something struck my finger. Something hard and metal and cold. I pulled it out and felt it all over, from tip to base, even licking it at one point. I could feel a button under my thumb, so I pressed down. The whirr of a green tipped sonic probe echoed about the dark space I was in.

I don't think I've ever been happier to see something in my whole life. I kissed it quickly, before pressing down the button once again, this time pointed up, wherever up was. My head began to pound quite suddenly as I preformed the action. It sounded rather like a drumbeat, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, and it was bloody distracting. I pressed to fingers to my temple to try and get it to stop, and I realized that something was strange about my hair. It had somehow gone from dreadfully straight to bouncy and curly. That's really rather odd.

Not only that, but as I persisted to press down the button of the sonic probe, memories I didn't know were even in my head began to flood back into my mind. Memories of a little brown haired boy in a wheelchair, of another, more mischievous boy who's looks told me he was nine, but eyes told me he was closer to nine hundred, and flirting told me he was in his twenties.

And I remembered Miss Kovarian, the dreadful woman who 'cares for' Jack and Theta and I. That horrid woman who shoved me in an astronaut suit just to play a ridiculous game with the Doctor. That wretched woman who I'm honestly quite certain can read my thoughts, because she always answers questions I'm thinking, but not saying. That loathsome woman who has been holding me like a baby in her arms for almost a minute, now.

Oh dear.

She smiled down at me, and she would've looked like a sweet lady, but her silvery eyepatch completely ruined the picture. And it was also probably something to do with the fact that I loath the ground she walks on and think she deserves to die in a hundred painful ways, but that's beside the point. She was _holding_ me. Like a _baby._ Unacceptable. Absolutely unacceptable.

I wiggled around to free myself from the witch's steely grasp, which only sent me careening over her arms and crashing to the floor. I stood, dusting myself off huffily, glaring at the woman with what I hoped looked like eleven year old malice. I probably would've grumped around the hospital all day just because I hated Miss Kovarian so much, but a cry from the doorway ruined my angry mood.

"River! You're back!" shouted the voice of my friend Theta. I turned and saw the 12 year old boy in his over sized wheelchair being pushed by Jack, whose blue eyes only barely came over the back of the thing. They reached me sooner than I thought they would, and before I knew it, I was caught up in a massive group hug, squashed between Jack and Theta, who were squealing their woes about missing me and how excited they were that I had returned.

Once they had eventually released me, and I was seated next to my younger friend in his wheelchair, Jack pushed us like royalty into the Playroom, a.k.a the room full of highly trained ninja children playing with deadly weapons. "You've gotta meet the new kid! He's great!" said the mischievous child as he heaved the wheelchair over to a corner, where a boy with dirty blonde hair was seated, knees drawn into his chest.

I hopped out of Theta's wheelchair and stood above the boy, holding out a hand for him to shake. "Hi! I'm River, what's your name, sweetie?" I asked him playfully. He looked up at me. He had a thin face, and his nose was slightly crooked, as if he'd broken it. He moved his mouth around as if to try and form a word, before stuttering nervously,

"Rory. Rory Williams."

* * *

**YAAAY! Another chapter is finished!**

**Tell me what you thought of it!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	5. Danny's Diary

**It's time for another chapter to begin! Yaay! Fun stuffs! Okie doke, let's go!**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Danny's Diary**

Dear diary,

Today has really been most exciting, yes it has! Ben made me coffee this morning, just the way I like it. He said I looked cute when I drink coffee, and that made my face go hot. Jenny laughed from her seat on Madame Vastra's lap, and almost tipped the chair over. Monsieur Strax seemed completely unamused, but Jenny really did find it very funny.

After breakfast, Madame Vastra had an interview for a job, and I brought the man some water. He wasn't a very polite man, he told me to get out. Vastra told him off in a most harsh manner, and that shut him up. I didn't do much for the rest of the day, it was mostly just cleaning swords and sweeping and whatnot. Ben kept me company for a while, he's a very silly person. And he has this thing he does when he smiles, where he bites his tongue in between his teeth, and it's so very adorable. It makes my heart flutter.

Things picked up when I was making dinner. I made some lovely pasta, or I would've, if the most extraordinary thing hadn't happened. I shall tell it to you like it happened, so I'm going to write down what everyone said as accurately as I can.

As I stirred the pasta in the pot, the steam billowing up about my face, I heard the front doors slam open. Jenny and I turned around very quickly to see what the loud door opening was all about. Even though we couldn't see the door, we could hear Vastra shouting for us. "Jenny! Danny! We need your help!"

We dashed out of the kitchen and into the front entrance to see Madame Vastra and Ben in the entryway, along with a strange red haired girl. Ben was standing next to her, and helping Vastra with an unconscious man. They were acting as human crutches, and the man they supported looked very much dead. His face was ashen and his lips were blue, his unruly hair dangling in a dripping wet fashion in front of his closed eyes. His clothes seem to have been ripped apart by an unknown force, and he was ripe with bloody gashes all over his body.

The red haired girl looked amazingly concerned, and I decided that she must be his friend. "Jenny, fetch a blanket and put it on the sofa in the greenhouse. The Doctor's freezing up," Vastra said almost simultaneous with Ben, who looked at me, wearing a desperate expression.

"Danny, fetch the medical alcohol and a wash towel and the bandages and bring it to the greenhouse!" he snapped at me. I ran and retrieved what he told me to, carrying it to the sofa in the greenhouse, as he instructed. Vastra had the strange man's shirt and trousers off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of shorts. She held out her hands and I handed her the bottle of alcohol and the wash towel, setting the bandages down on the side table.

She began cleaning out the man's wounds with the towel and alcohol, causing him to scream in obvious agony, and under his mop of hair I could see tears dripping out of his clenched shut eyes and falling down his grimy face. Vastra, after a while of trying to clear his body of the blood, became concerned. "Amy, what happened to him? He won't stop bleeding," she told the red haired girl, who stepped forward and inspected him.

"The TARDIS sort of blew up on him; I fell out of the doors before anything too serious could happen," the girl, Amy, said with a heavy Scottish accent. I liked it. It really made me happy to not be the only one who didn't have an english accent. I was French, but Ben and Vastra and Jenny and Strax all spoke with british accents, so it always made me very uncomfortable when Jenny laughed at the way I said certain words, or Ben asked me to repeat certain phrases because they were cute. I didn't mind Ben thinking I was cute, but it still made me feel awkward.

The strange man, the _Doctor_, began breathing heavily in the moment of silence between Amy and Vastra. A violent fit of coughs overtook him as Jenny moved to wrap his wounds in the bandages. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and Ben put him in a sitting position. I felt completely and utterly hopeless as I watched them try and care for the wounded man. He groaned as his coughing subsided, and murmured something no one could understand. Then once again, louder, "K- Koschei..."

Ben grabbed his head suddenly, cringing and crying out in pain. His fingers shoved through his blonde hair, and he took deep breaths. Vastra put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Benjamin, does the Doctor know a Koschei?" she asked my boyfriend.

He nodded slowly. "Koschei was his best friend when he was a child on Gallifrey, but they became enemies. Koschei is now referred to as The Master. Wow, that wasn't as painful the last time I remembered stuff," said the blonde man as jokingly as he could. Vastra nodded and gestured to Jenny to take that down on the yellow notepad she always carried around.

Things calmed down after that. We ate dinner with Amy, who didn't say much, even if she did laugh at our jokes quite loudly. After I was complimented quite a many times on my cooking, Jenny pulled the Scottish girl aside and inquired as to the location of someone named 'Rory.'

Amy's eyes darkened and she put her head down. "Rory sort of went out in a flash of sparkles with this little girl named Maria. I don't know what happened to him," she said in a quiet voice that didn't match her loud personality. Jenny pulled her into a tight hug and walked with her back into the greenhouse.

After I washed the dishes and cleaned the table, I poured a pitcher of water and joined Jenny and Amy in the greenhouse. They were keeping watch of the Doctor, who looked quite peaceful at the moment. The brown haired girl I lived with stood as I walked in. "Good! Danny! Would you watch the Doctor for a while? Thank you so much, you're the best!" she said as she walked past me, clapping me on the shoulder. Amy walked out with her, mouthing _sorry_ as she left.

I sighed and sat down at the end of the couch, studying the Doctor carefully. He was still bloody, but now he was wearing a set of Ben's clothes. His hair had been pushed away from his face, which was pink from Vastra's scrubbing of blood, and he looked suspiciously like Ben. The same adorable oversized nose and prominent chin, fair eyebrows, slightly setback eyes. The only difference was the shaggy brown hair that sat upon his head. My boyfriend's was blonde, and even though I know he bleached it to be that way, I can't imagine him with brown hair like the Doctor.

Suddenly, the man stirred, sitting up. I sat up straighter. He groaned and fell back down on his pillow. "Ah!" I exclaimed, running to fetch the pitcher of water, "You are awake! This is wonderful, Monsieur!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Strax running to fetch the others. Running a hand through my red hair, I bounced. This was going to be exciting.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**By the way, great thanks to the guest who reviewed last time, because that made me do a mental backflip I was so happy. **

**You're the best, guest!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	6. Rory's Story

**Yay that was a fun last chapter! I like writing from Danny's point of view.**

**Anyway, let's go!**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**Rory's Story**

I felt small. I wasn't entirely sure _why_ I felt tinier than I should feel, seeing as I _am _a child, and it should be natural for a child to feel tiny. It was really rather strange, because I could remember anything past waking up sitting on a hospital bed with a doctor in a stark white coat took my heartbeat. A woman was standing next to him with a hand on her hip. She was wearing an iridescent purple pencil skirt with a matching blazer, and sky high heels. Her hair was put up in a sort of beehive fashion, and she had a silver eye patch on her right eye.

The doctor wrote something on his clipboard and gave me a pitying look. I was confused from that moment forward. I glanced over at the eye patch lady with an expression that matched my confusion. She patted me in the shoulder and picked me up like a little child, one hand under my bum and one hand on my back, before proceeding to carry me to a room that looked rather like a playroom. However, when I looked closer, what appeared at first glance to be toys and games were actually weapons and advanced technology.

She sat me down in front of a lovely little hologram that was glowing blue. Looking up at her, I did my best to look skeptical, but from the smile she gave me, I got the feeling that I failed horribly. I saw the bright hologram flash an even brighter color, yellow, out of the corner of my eye, causing my head to snap back toward it with wide eyes and a racing heartbeat.

"_Greetings Rory,_" it said in a mechanical voice that strongly resembled a Scottish woman, who I knew I should remember, but didn't. "_You have been selected for this program by Miss Kovarian for your large intellect and medical abilities, along with your closeness to the one known as 'The Doctor'._"

My eyes wandered back up to eye patch lady. "It knew my name," I said, knowing I probably looked and sounded completely ridiculous. "Who's the Doctor?"

Eye patch smiled down at me and patted my shoulder. "The amnesia should wear away soon, deary. You had a nasty fall, and bumped your head. That's why your family brought you here to our lovely little hospital," she told me with a voice so coated in sugar it was almost a dessert. "I am Miss Kovarian, and if you need anything just shout for me."

And she just walked away. I felt even more ridiculous than I did before after she did so, because the moment she was out the door, every single head turned to stare at me. I tried to shrink into myself, but it didn't exactly work, seeing as I'm not a turtle. The hologram that I'd forgotten about in my moment of severe embarrassment began glowing again. I looked down and saw the face of a man. He had short, dirty blonde hair much the same color of my own, with hazel eyes and a crooked nose. He wore a puffy grey vest with a blue flannel shirt underneath. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, giving him a scared appearance.

"_Help me_," he said, voice matching his face, "_please, for God's sake help me. Doctor? Amy? River? Somebody get me out of here!_" his voice cracked as he looked around frantically, appearing to be on the verge of tears. "_I'm scared, and alone, and there's this noise in my head, please help me!_" he cried, raising his voice. A shadow was cast over the area where I was sitting, and the hologram fizzled out quite suddenly.

I looked up to see who was standing above me, and the sickening smile of Miss Kovarian was towering over me, looking slightly more terrifying with the bright light behind her head. "Sorry, dear. That's just a little malfunction that keeps popping up on people's training lessons. It's a movie one of the programmers was watching while designing the hologram, nothing to worry about," she told me, seeming a bit flustered as she grabbed the hologram generator from in front of me, before bustling away as quickly as she possibly could.

That baffled me. She had seemed like such a collected person when I'd first met her. Creepy and pretty delusional, but collected. What could that possibly have been to freak a woman like Miss Kovarian? Well whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't a malfunctioning movie clip.

What the man had said, _Help me_? Was he stuck somewhere? Was he being held captive? _I'll bet Miss Kovarian kidnapped him and he's trying to get away._ I thought to myself, before dismissing it as a silly idea. But was it such a silly thing to think about? That hologram certainly spooked her enough to be something that serious.

I hadn't noticed that I'd been staring at the ground for a good five minutes until someone's head obscured my view of the speck on the floor. "Hello!" the head said cheerily. It was a boy with jet black hair and a pale face, who appeared to be about nine or ten years old. He wore a grey trench coat with a white tee shirt on underneath, and his smile was incredibly dazzling. I looked up and he followed my face, coming just a bit too close for comfort. "I'm Jack Harkness, and _who_ are _you_?" he asked me in a flirtatious manner, smiling seductively. If a nine year old can even do that. The proximity of his face to my own was making me squirm, and I was frantically searching for a polite way to shove him away, when he was rammed from the side with a wheelchair.

"No flirting, Jack," said the voice of an even younger boy.

Jack sat up and brushed off his front, glaring at the boy in the wheelchair. "I was just saying hello," he grumbled in a disgruntled manner. The other boy crossed his arms and sneered.

"For you, that _is_ flirting," he told him. Jack stuck his tongue out and the other boy mirrored him. Then they busted up laughing, doubled over with insane giggles. I looked at the boy in the wheelchair, who had brown hair that flopped to the side over his right eye. His eyes were bright green, with swirling blue patterns weaving through them. His nose was pointed upward, and dotted with freckles. He was wearing a pair of baby blue hospital pants and a white tee shirt, and his feet were inside a pair of dark grey socks.

My observations were cut short when the black haired boy, Jack, broke off into a violent fit of coughs. He was doubled over, hacking up a lung into his hands, tears leaking out of his tightly clenched eyes. I instinctively jumped forward to help, but the boy in the wheelchair was just sitting there with his arms crossed, looking extraordinarily bored.

Jack sat up after he finished coughing, and wiped his eyes. "Ouch," he croaked, feeling his throat gingerly. Wheelchair boy rolled his eyes and sat forward.

"Did you not take your meds this morning?" the boy asked with an extraordinarily annoyed expression on his pale face. Jack shook his head and took a shaky, wheezing breath. "Then go to Mis Kovarian now. _Now_," he said with a tone of authority in his squeaky voice, pointing off into the distance.

Jack stood with a distinctive aura of shame and walked away, head hanging to his chest. I looked at the wheelchair boy inquisitively, and he sighed. "Hi," he said as he held out a hand for me to shake, "I'm Theta Sigma. Jack's my friend."

As I shook his hand, I looked off to where Jack had disappeared. "What happened to him?" I asked quietly. Theta Sigma shrugged casually, dropping my hand and leaning back in his wheelchair.

"He has this weird disease that makes your throat constrict. And the idiot never takes his meds!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration.

I looked around in continuing confusion. "So this is a hospital?" I asked, glancing back to Theta Sigma, who nodded.

"Yeah, it is," he scrunched his face, looking upward. "Well... sort of." He thought again, tilting his head to one side. "Well... a little bit. It's a training facility and a hospital combined. It's confusing. Ask one of the information androids later, I'm a bad explainer of stuff," he said, waving me off.

"He really is! You should've heard him trying to explain time to me!" said an American voice from next to my ear.

I screamed and jumped out of my skin as Jack somehow materialized next to me. He and Theta laughed at my clearly mortified face, and once I got over the initial shock, I glared and smacked the black haired boy on the arm. "That was not funny!" I defended, realizing after they started laughing again that it was, in truth, quite funny.

"I like you," Jack said, twisting his shoelace. "You're cool."

I blushed and pulled my knees into my chest, resting my chin on top of them. A loud noise sounded from a room down the hallway, and Theta and Jack looked at each other excitedly. "Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked. The other boy grinned wide and nodded.

"Come on! Get my wheelchair!" Theta demanded, bouncing with glee. Jack leapt to his feet and shoved Theta's wheelchair away, shouting over his shoulder,

"We'll be right back!"

I smiled and nodded, but a strange voice in the back of my head made my smile fade. _Come on, stupid! They've kidnapped you! Remember! Remember, Rory!_

* * *

**That was fun! Long chapter, eh? Well I really enjoyed writing that chapter, because I got to use Jack and Rory more than I did before. I did write this on my phone, so if there's any really weird sentences, that's because my spell check is the most ridiculous thing ever. **

**Please review, you lovely readers! **

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	7. Another Letter from Theta

**Hello there! I'm back with another chapter! I hope the last one wasn't too ridiculous, because I was really bored the other night and I somehow managed to finish the chapter even though my cousins were wreaking havoc all over my Great Aunt's house. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it was fun it was fun to write.**

**I don't own any aspect of Doctor Who :'(**

* * *

**A Letter from Theta**

Dear Koschei,

Jack came back last week. He was talking about how it wasn't _really_ the Time Agency he needed to infiltrate, but some place called Torched Wood, which was on Earth. Really, Koschei, he's finally gone round the bend. He said he'd been to Torched Wood before, but he didn't remember having been there until he actually got there.

And he said he was a grown up while he was there, but that wasn't possible, because he's only nine years old, and how could he possibly be a grown up if he's really only nine?

But Jack will be Jack, and he's always been a rather loopy boy, yes he has. I remember when I first met him, and he said he was a captain! Captain Jack Harkness. That really does have a ring to it, doesn't it? I asked him what he was the captain of, and he told me a pirate ship.

I'm quite certain that was a lie.

Oh Koschei, I still wish you were here with me. I always wish you were here with me. Whenever I'm alone, I think about when I used to play with you at the Academy. Do you remember the time when you had to reach your hand inside that crack in the mountain to get that jewel for our science project, and that creepy thing inside bit your hand? And then you had to go to the hospital because it injected poison into you? And I was so scared, but you laughed even though you might die? Do you remember that, Koschei? I miss you so much.

And I know I told you that Miss Kovarian said I'd be able to come home soon, but I don't think I'm going to. I don't think I'm _ever_ going to be able to come home. I'm never going to be able to see you, or Dilyfraun, or Xesfus, or Pasha again. It makes me so sad, thinking about never being able to come home. I remember it so well in my imagination, Koschei, the Academy. The huge marble pillars and the giant doors, and the beautiful red grass, and the golden trees.

Sure, I see the grass and the mountains and the trees every day, but it's nothing like it was when I was with you and the rest of the Deca.

By the way, you need to tell them that I turned thirteen last week! I was so excited, even though I didn't have anybody to spend my birthday with. But I'm _finally_ thirteen, just like you, Koschei! Even though you've probably already turned fourteen by now. Remember when I left? I was only ten. Can you believe it's been a whole three years since the incident with that Scottish girl and the angels? Wow.

Oh, Koschei, I really do miss you most dreadfully! I wish you were here! I know I've said that so many times, but it's true! I miss you, and if I ever get to see you again, I'll hug you and I'll never let go. I'll just sit there hugging you for the rest of this body, until I'm old and crippled and I regenerate. That's how horrible it is here.

Although a most exciting thing happened this morning! I'm sure you remember how I told you that everyone was boring and awful? Well I met a new boy! He has a pointy nose and he's really tiny. He's called Rory, and Jack was all over him. I think Jack forgot about the Doctor and Rose when he saw him.

And River came back, too! She was back right after we met Rory. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and a brown trench coat, and she was holding a sonic probe in her hand. I was so happy she came back, Koschei! So very happy!

I think you'd like River very much. She reminds me of Dilyfraun, in the sense that she doesn't care what anybody thinks of her. She just does stuff. She's eleven, but I think she's going to be twelve in a few weeks. Our birthdays are really close together.

Her hair is so awesome, Koschei! You'd be so obsessed! It's blonde, and huge and curly! Remember when Dilyfraun fell into that lake, and her hair got all big? Well that's how River's hair is _all_ the_ time_!

Sorry, that was a bit off topic. Anyway, she met Rory, and we had the most humorous encounter. It went sort of like this. I might get some of the stuff they said wrong, but I'm remembering it like it happened.

She walked up to him and said, "Hi, I'm River. What's your name, sweetie?" (River calls everybody sweetie. Especially me. It's sort of strange.) The boy looked up at her and said,

"Rory. Rory Williams." Very quiet-like. He reminded me of Xesfus, because he doesn't talk a lot, but he's got a very funny appearance. He makes the silliest faces when he's angry, and especially ridiculous faces when he's scared! Jack scared him earlier. It was funny.

River seemed to be having one of her remembering moments, because she faltered as she shook his hand, but she shrugged it off and grinned. "Nice to meet you, dad," she said casually. We all sat there for a moment before realizing that she had just called Rory 'dad.'

Everyone started cracking up, slapping their knees and trying to keep breathing. River glared, her cheeks red hot. "Shut up, it was a slip of the tongue!" she snapped, though after a moment she too began laughing.

It was most amusing, Koschei, it really was. She kept slipping up and calling him things like, 'Daddy dearest' and 'Pops' and other stuff. And what made it even funnier was that Rory called her 'honey' and told somebody to 'back off his daughter' when they were picking on her.

I'm so glad I have those three now. I was so alone when I first came here. Everyone was so boring before River and Jack came. I can't entirely remember who came first, but I'm pretty sure it was Jack. Then River came afterward, yes, that's right. She was unconscious for a couple days and kept saying something about a library, and somebody's grave. It was really weird.

Anyway, I heard the creepiest thing when I was taking a bathroom break. It sounded like Miss Kovarian was talking to a person, which she undoubtedly was, because I'm quite certain she wasn't talking to herself. I didn't catch most of it, but I did hear some of her conversation. I caught her whispering, 'more careful' then a pause of mumbles, then 'wald is her' then more mumbling, then she sort of whisper shouted, 'yes at the house! After she moved on! What are you, an idiot?' and then the rest was sort of unhearable. If that's even a word.

It scared me in the moment, but afterward I was fine. It probably wasn't anything strange, though. I bet it was just her talking about a certain patient that was released then had to be brought back. Yes, that's it. Nothing strange at all. Nothing strange. Nothing strange. I'm just going to keep telling myself that until I believe it. Nothing strange.

I'll tell you something that _was_ strange, though. Miss Kovarian decided that it was time I worked on 'honing' my 'abilities' again, so she gave me my hologram generator back and set me up with a really simple test. It was too easy. The questions were stupid, and I got the feeling that you'd laugh, Koschei.

But then I got to a certain question, _If you are injured, who do you go to for help?_, and I looked at the choices. They were _The Butcher_, I ruled that one out right away, _The Baker_, another no, this is too simple, _The Candlestick Maker_, now this was just getting ridiculous, and the last choice, _The Doctor_.

I selected the only logical answer, The Doctor, and waited for the next question. But another question didn't come, Koschei, it never came. Instead, the face of a man appeared.

He had floppy brown hair that was dangling in front of his right eye, very much the same as I do my own hair. He had a large nose and a protruding chin, and he looked really scared. He was looking around in a very anxious manner, before starting to talk. "_Help me,_" he said, sounding to be on the verge of tears, "_I'm scared, and alone, and I don't know where I am! Somebody please help me! Clara? River? Vastra? Jenny? Somebody, anyone! Oh God, help me! I don't know what to do, I don't know where I am! I don't know what to do! I don't know-_"

Miss Kovarian turned it off with her controller, and she took it from me and bustled away. I hate her more than ever, now, because I'm quite certain that she's up to something. Most definitely up to something. Oh dear, someone is knocking on my door. I think it's Miss Kovarian.

Hold on a second, be right back.

Oh Koschei, the greatest thing just happened! Remember how I told you about all the missions River and Jack were sent out on? And how I was always so very upset that I didn't get assigned to any myself? Well Miss Kovarian came into my room just now and guess what she said! She asked me to help her retrieve a new patient for the hospital!

Yes, I remember all the dreadful things I said about her, but right now Miss Kovarian is the most beautiful woman I've ever met! I'm so happy! I'm not going to write until the day after tomorrow, because I'm going to be gone.

Tell the Deca I said hi, and how I turned thirteen!

Your highly excited best friend,

Theta Sigma

* * *

**What did you think? I enjoyed writing that chapter. I enjoyed writing all the chapters! It's just so much fun! Yeah... If you don't know who the Deca is, it's a group of rebellious young Gallifreyans, including the Doctor and the Master. I made up Dilyfraun and Xesfus and Pasha. They are mine! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Sorry... I need to get a grip.**

**Leave a review, have a good day, hug a honey badger. No, don't do that last one, because it would probably maul you. How about hug a person dressed up as a honey badger?**

**I ate some cake the other day while dressed as the Fourth Doctor. And I danced with my friend who was dressed like the 11th Doctor, and I was dressed like the TARDIS. It was fun.**

**Cake is good, eat some cake. **

**Bye now!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	8. What the Doctor Still Couldn't Fathom

**Yay I'm back! This was a fun chapter to write.**

**And just so you know, this is the first chapter I've done that I didn't have my friend revise, so if there's some spelling mistakes, I'm very sorry. Also, she uses " for speaking, and I use ' instead. So that might be a little weird for people who read books with the " instead of the '. Oh well.**

**Haha, whatever. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**What the Doctor Still Couldn't Fathom**

My eyes flitted open, and the bright light from the windows of the greenhouse would've blinded me on contact, but something was blocking the way just enough that I could adjust comfortably. Once I _had_ adjusted, I realized that the thing blocking the way was the face of a smiling Strax.

'Good morning, sir! Do not attempt to arise, or you will be obliterated! Would you like some tea?'

Needless to say I screamed. Bloody murder, to be precise. And that obnoxious potato didn't even move. He just stood there staring at me, smiling. Once my heart rates had gone down and my mind had cleared, I glared at him. 'Work on your wake up calls, Strax! You seriously need to learn about personal space! And yes, tea would be lovely,' I said harshly, waving my arms about to try and get free from the Sontaran's steely grip on my shoulders.

He turned away from me for a moment, the side of his bald head brushing against my nose and making me squirm around. 'I believe the term you would use is, "He's up!" Madame Vastra!' Strax bellowed cheerfully into the other room, before turning back to me and smiling eerily. 'Allow me to make a second attempt. Good morning sir! Would you-'

'GET OFF ME, STRAX!' I shouted into his face. And if he was a woman and this was a cartoon, I swear his hair would've blown back. I was that loud.

'I see someone's feeling better,' said a Scottish voice from above my head. I peered upward after Strax clambered off from on top of me, to see the smirking face of Amelia Pond, who was leaning casually on the arm of the sofa, one leg taking all her weight and causing her to sway around, a cheerful air about her. 'You must've had quite a round, eh?' she said, walking around to sit on the side of the sofa next to me. 'Never seen you out for six days before.'

When what she said settled into me, I sat erect on the sofa, my eyebrows sky high and my eyeballs bulging outward. 'Six days!?' I cried, my voice raising a pitch. 'I've been asleep for _six days_!?'

Amy snorted silently, but I could still see her body arching for a second as she tried to suppress it. 'If you can call that sleeping. More like having a conversation with invisible people with your eyes closed. Who's Romana?' she asked snoopily, leaning forward, hands in between her legs. I glared at her as harshly as one could when realizing they're shirtless.

'Romana- she- no- she's nobody!' I defended, crossing my arms in a sorry attempt to look grumpy. Oh Romana, she was so wonderful. My favorite of her bodies was the blonde one, she was so cute and cheerful, with that stupid hat that wouldn't stay on her head. And the scarf! It was beautiful, that ridiculously long, creme colored scarf she had wrapped around her neck to match my rainbow one.

The red haired girl suddenly looked very realizing, eyebrows up and mouth in an O. 'Oh hey! Wasn't she that little blonde girl you had a picture of?' she thought for a second, looking upward as if the answer was there. 'No, she was the brunette one, the one with the long hair and the weird headband? No, the one with the short hair and bangs? Come on, Doctor! Tell me!' she demanded playfully, leaning her hands on my abdomen and sticking out her lower lip.

'She was all three,' I responded, sitting back on my hands. 'She was- Well... she travelled with me. She was another Time Lord, and...well...' I decided not to finish that thought. Amy smiled and accepted a steaming cup of tea from a still grinning Strax.

There was silence as we sipped the swirling red liquid from our clean white cups, Amy slurping hers and me blowing on mine. I tried to drink, but it burned my upper lip and I spit the tea out onto my red haired friend's lap. She looked appalled at first, but after a moment, she laughed, and we both sat there laughing.

'I see you two've made yourselves comfortable,' said my voice from above me. _Oh dear, _I thought to myself, _that wasn't a dream._ Looking up, I saw myself with short bleached hair, wearing a pair of high waist jeans and a plain grey tee shirt with the collar cut off, a magenta sweatshirt on his shoulders. 'I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself last time we met,' he said, seating himself on the couch, causing Amy to retract her legs.

I looked at him suspiciously, my nostrils flaring with malice. 'No, I don't think you did,' I huffed. Really, it wasn't fair that I was being so rude to the poor man, but it was just sort of creeping me out. He smiled and put his hands on his feet, which were now crossed as he sat butterfly style on the sofa.

'I'm Benjamin Tyler,' he said, holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it and we made eye contact for an extraordinarily awkward moment. 'That red haired boy you met? Remember him?' asked Benjamin. I nodded. 'That was Danny, he's my boyfriend. We live with Vastra and Jenny and Strax.'

I rubbed my eyes wearily. This was completely ridiculous. Putting my hand forward in a chopping motion, I sighed. 'Let me get this straight,' I said with a hand over my eyes in an attempt to help me think. '_You_ are my ganger, and you got stuck in the void between dimensions.'

Benjamin nodded with a polite smile. 'Yes,' he said pleasently.

'But you didn't die,' I continued. He nodded again.

'Yes.'

'And you merged bodies with Rose Tyler?'

'Sounds about right.'

'Oh dear,' I said with another sigh, rubbing my hand over my eyes more forcefully. A fly was hovering next to my ear, making a high pitched screaming noise instead of a buzz.

Amy smiled as Benjamin continued to talk, obviously having gotten to know him better than I have. 'I hope Danny's making his chips tonight! They're so good, I could just eat them until I pass out in a food coma! You met Danny, didn't you Doctor?' he asked inquisitively, his eyes bright behind his glasses.

I nodded with a polite smile. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned to see Jenny and Danny running in laughing. 'That was mad! Jenny that was completely mad! Madame Vastra is going to think we are mental!' the French boy exclaimed, collapsing on Benjamin's lap. My ganger, in turn, kissed Danny on the temple, coiling his arms around his waist in a romantic gesture.

I wish River was here to show that I had a romantic life too. Benjamin was completely upstaging me right now in that aspect. It was just embarrassing.

Jenny had situated herself comfortably on Vastra, who had sat down on the armchair across from our sofa of love, so Amy and I were awkwardly looking at our laps. The Scottish girl managed to edge her way across the back of the sofa and was about to plop herself down on my lap when my cell phone rang.

I leapt up, causing her to fall off the sofa and onto the ground, and put the phone up to my ear. 'Hello?' I said, recognizing the number with glee. A distorted, but still distinct, voice came from the speaker.

'_Hello, sweetie!_' said the voice of River Song, my lovely wife. Though she didn't know about that particular spoiler yet. Or perhaps she did, I'm never really sure what version of River is talking to me at any given moment. '_I was just wondering if you knew a man with bleached hair in a black sweatshirt?_' she asked casually.

My mind flashed to the awful image of my best enemy, The Master, cackling madly in my head. 'Yes, why?' I asked, my voice cracking at the very thought of that man. River tsked and made a popping sound with her lips.

_'There's this man in the cell next to me who keeps moaning your name,_" she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "_He's all "Doctor, Doctor! Please forgive me, Doctor!__"_' she proceeded to make an assortment of baby whining noises before scoffing, '_It's really ridiculous._'

I groaned and rubbed my eyes again. 'Are you back in prison, River?' I breathed. My curly haired wife made indignant noises from the other end of the phone. 'River,' I said sternly. She sighed.

'_Yes,_' she muttered grumpily. '_But I was just about to leave! Come now, sweetie! I'll see you soon. Where are you now?_' she asked, the cheerful tone returning to her voice.

'I'm at Vastra and Jenny's. Listen, River-' but she cut me off before I could finish.

'_I'll see you there! Kisses, love you!_' she said, making a kissing noise into the phone. I held it closer to my mouth.

'Wait, River don't-'

The phone beeped to signal the end of the message. 'Hang up...' I finished uselessly, shaking my head and putting my phone in my coat pocket, missing it's holder. I cringed as I heard it plunk down into the depths of my left pocket, bouncing off the lamp and causing the triceratops to roar with might.

Six heads were staring at me with awe, and I smiled defensively. 'Time Lord pockets...' I explained, 'Bigger on the inside.'

Once everyone had returned to their conversations, I sat down on the sofa, forgetting Amy was in my seat. 'OI!' she shouted as I crushed her with my backside. 'WOMAN UNDERNEATH YOU!'

I launched myself across the room and everyone busted up with laughter. Standing and dusting myself off, I huffed back over to the sofa and took the empty spot next to the lover boys. 'Not funny,' I said grumpily. When silence fell, I realized the fly was still buzzing away in my ear, so I tried to swat it away. It was still right there, screaming away in my ear, growing more and more persistent. And _loud!_

Evidentially, I wasn't the only one with a fly buzzing about my head. Benjamin was waving his hand around with an aggravated expression on his face.

'What's wrong, guys?' Amy asked, sitting forward once again. The fly got louder, and I distantly heard Benjamin say that there was a fly in his ear, before resting his chin on Danny's shoulder.

I felt something rising up in my throat, and something seemed to be twisting my mind around their finger. What was that stupid feeling? 'Sorry, dear,' I said aloud. It was almost as if something else was controlling what I was saying. 'But I have to kill you now.'

Benjamin spoke my words exactly as I was saying them, and as Amy asked if we were okay, he clutched the sides of his head, screaming out, '_Clara_!'

* * *

**Oooh wee ooh oooo wee ooooooooo!**

**I really like Clara, so I wanted her in the story. Bye now!**

**Read, Review, Recycle!**

**Bye!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	9. What Clara Thought was a Dream

**Yay I'm back! Lets go!**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**What Clara thought was a Dream**

I really needed to move on. Like, I _really_ needed to move on. The Doctor died almost a year ago. _Almost a year!_ And I was grieving my loss, wallowing in my own pity, _bathing_ in my own sorrow. And now I'm using metaphors. Great.

Oh dear, now I've started thinking about the Doctor again, which means... Yeah. Here come the waterfalls. Again with the metaphors! 'I truly have gone round the bend, haven't I?' I asked aloud. Well now I'm talking to myself, so I presume that assumption was just about correct.

Wiping my eyes, I sluggishly shoved the comforter away from my body. It was nearly lunch, and I was still struggling to pull myself out of bed. Rolling onto the floor in a sorry attempt to wake myself up, I groaned. I was pathetic. Horribly and completely pathetic. I had a whole life before I met the Doctor! A whole life! Then I went off with him in his stupid blue box, and I got all attached to him, and he made everything so much brighter! And then he had to go and die!

I realized when I subconsciously wiped my eyes that I had started crying once again. Using my bed as a prop, I managed to pull myself to my knees, before slowly standing. The hardwood of my bedroom floor was cold under my bare feet, feeling dreadfully alike to the floor of the hostage store room on Healdentrin.

My breath caught in my throat as that comparison popped into my head. Healdentrin. I need to never think about that place again. It just brought awful memories back. I don't need awful memories. In fact, I really didn't need good memories either, because the majority of the more vivid ones involved the Doctor. And I _really_ didn't need any memories of the Doctor.

Inching my way across the floor, I thought about he who shall not be named. One step, he was there laughing with me in the TARDIS. Another step, he was shaking his finger at me haughtily for getting his bowtie wet. Step by step, I remembered the Doctor. Step by step I watched him die.

_Stop it!_ I snapped in my head. _Stop it right now! You don't need this! And it definitely isn't helping you get over the Doctor._ My subconscious was right. I couldn't keep doing this to myself, it was hurting me.

I needed to forget about the Doctor.

Finally in the bathroom, I looked into the mirror. '_You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all bleh,_' I muttered to myself, recalling what the Doctor had said to me during the attack of the Cybermen when we took Angie and Artie on one of our adventures.

Over the past year, my hair had gotten bushier and greasier. I rarely showered anymore, and when I did it was short and grueling. I didn't like the feeling of water. It reminded me too much of that horrible moment in the rain at the ocean... I could still hear the Doctor screaming every time his head bobbed to the surface... Sobbing for my help... His scream... _Oh his scream!_

But I realized that it wasn't the Doctor screaming again. It was me. I wasn't on the beaches of Healdentrin, standing in the God awful pouring rain. I wasn't laying helplessly off to the side as the Doctor drowned. I was screaming at myself in a dirty mirror in my grimy apartment. I was screaming for him. For the Doctor.

I was so sick of it all. I wanted to take it out on something. I couldn't break the mirror, it was from the TARDIS, and my only remaining link to that part of my life. I couldn't trash my apartment, because my neighbors would call the authorities on me. I honestly wasn't the kind of person that would hurt _myself_, but I did want to hurt something.

My hair.

I snatched up a pair of rusty scissors that had been laying on the mucky tiled floor of my bathroom for God knows how long, and in a moment of rage and grief, I snipped off a lock of long, unkempt hair. I screamed and sobbed and continued cutting my hair, picking up pieces and letting them drop to the floor. Tears dripped off my cheeks and down my neck and wet the collar of my nightshirt.

Throwing the scissors against the peeling paint of the wall, I screamed again, before collapsing against the sink, my body wracking with sobs.

After nearly ten minutes of crying, I picked myself up and looked in the mirror. My hair had been chopped short, the longest bits hanging down to my earlobes, the shortest sticking up not two centimeters off my scalp. Put together with my puffy red crying eyes, I looked hideous.

I ran a hand through my now short hair and sighed, turning on the sink to rinse off my face, deciding to make an exception of the water hating just for this one occasion. When I'd calmed myself down enough, I took a deep breath and looked back in the mirror. My face looked a lot better, but the hair was awful. Whatever had possessed me to cut it off deserved to die.

Blowing out my breath, I made the decision that my hair was better off this way. 'Not as if I'm going to take care of it anyway,' I muttered to myself.

'Pity, I always loved your hair,' said a voice from behind me. A voice I knew all too well.

I whipped around, pressing my back against the sink. Standing in front of me was a man. He was tall and lanky, with an enormous nose and a protruding chin, hair flopping over his right eye. He was dressed in a black leather coat, a baggy grey tank top sitting on his chest. A pair of black jeans covered his bottom section, and a belt with a gun hung onto his waist.

Though the clothing was completely foreign to me, I recognized the man. 'Doctor,' I said, my voice cracking. 'You're dead.'

He laughed. It was exactly like I remembered it, too, which killed me inside. Once he'd gotten over his laughing, he looked into my eyes, making my heart go all wibbly wobbly. 'Obviously you lack in creativity, Clara Oswald,' he told me. It made my eyes well up with tears. He sounded just like he did when he was still alive. 'Did you see me die?'

That question was just as good as him shooting me. 'Yes!' I cried, 'Yes I did! You were in the ocean drowning! I saw you go under-'

'That wasn't what I asked,' he said curtly, cutting me off. I snapped my mouth shut, my tears disappearing. This had to be the Doctor. It was just like him. And if it was a hallucination, I never wanted it to end. Lock me up in a madhouse if you must, I don't want the Doctor to leave me again. 'I asked if you saw me die,' he repeated.

I thought for a moment. _Had_ I seen him die? I saw him go under the crashing waves, arms flailing and scream slowly disappearing into the murky water, but had I saw him lying dead in front of me? 'No, I didn't,' I whispered, coming to a realization. The Doctor grinned.

'No, you didn't. I knew you didn't! Good job, Clara! I'm proud of you,' he said to me in that fantastically jovial voice. 'Now, can you venture a guess as to where I've been? This is a tricky one, so I don't expect you to get it.'

The Doctor had taken my cheeks in between his hands, shaking my head back and forth. Just like old times. But with short hair and a leather jacket. 'Uh, you've been away? In the TARDIS? Sorry, Doctor, I have no bloody idea where you've been,' I said, throwing my arms up and letting them flop back to my side.

'Well, Clara, an interesting thing happened to me. I _was_ drowning, but I was saved at the last second by a wonderful lady called Miss Kovarian. She's been my caretaker since I was ten years old! And you know what, Clara? I'm still only thirteen,' he said with a serious laugh. 'The whole "Doctor" thing was all just fake, and I'm just an agent for a great movement called The Silence. I didn't remember traveling with you when I got back to them, though,' he said, face turning dark. 'And neither will you.'

'I beg your pardon? Doctor, what do you mean, "Neither will I?" What are you talking about?' I asked him, brow furrowing. He put a hand on his gun.

'Sorry, dear, I'm going to have to kill you now.'

It all happened really fast. The Doctor's hand flying to his gun, and the barrel right in my face. I didn't even feel it.

But now I'm falling. It's so dark, and I can't remember anything, not even how I got to this point of falling.

I'm just falling.

Help.

* * *

**That was rather fun. If you thought Clara was too pathetic, here's my explanation; The Doctor died and it was basically her fault, and she could've stopped it but she didn't because she was so scared.**

**Okay, now that we've got that cleared up, please review!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	10. Meanwhile in Stormcage Prison

**Hello friends! I liked writing Clara, even if she was a bit ridiculously sad...**

**It was still fun! Okay, so I was watching the End of Time, and I was inspired to write a little bit of Master shtuff, so this is MY BEAUTIFUL MASTER!**

**We doesn't own Doctor Whoses, precious**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Stormcage Prison**

'Oh _God_ it's so cold here,' I whimpered as I curled myself into a tighter ball on the sheet of ice that had gathered on the floor of my prison cell. Stormcage was a great prison usually, it really was, but in the winter it just got so _cold!_

Okay, I wouldn't say it was a _great _prison, the food was rubbish and the cells were uncomfortable and hideously decorated, but as far as prisons go, it was nice. Ish. It was niceish.

Shivering in my black sweatshirt, I recalled the time I was arrested back on Gallifrey, when I was a child at Prydon Academy. I couldn't remember what I initially did to land myself there, but it was a seriously horrid prison I got thrown in.

Another prisoner screamed in the cell next to me for the sixtieth time today, making the already persistent drums in my head pound with intense pain. She needed to shut up. Risking my warmish position for the sake of volume, I turned my head toward the woman's cell. 'Oi!' I shouted. 'Shut your bloody mouth!'

The woman's screaming halted and I let out a sigh of relief, letting my now freezing cold head drop to the icy ground. Tucking my chin into my chest, I tried to warm up a little bit. Forget everything I said about Stormcage earlier. I hated the pants off of it. It was bloody horrible, and I yearned for the day when it warmed up and I could escape.

The woman had started screaming again. 'My baby! I have a child, let me out! Please monsieur! I have a child! I didn't kill that man! I swear! Let me out!' she cried, banging against the bars with all her might. Finally, the guards stunned her with their guns, and I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. My drums had flared up horribly, and I clenched my teeth to try and suppress the pain.

Walking past my cell, the two guards that had taken care of the screaming lady glanced in at me. I didn't care. 'Look at this one,' said the first guard, prodding my back with his boot, 'hasn't moved since the heating broke.'

Heating broke, my arse. I'd like to see you _try_ and convince me that the heating _broke_. There was no heating to begin with!

'Poor bloke, looks like he's gonna freeze to death,' said the other guard with a sort of strained sympathy in his voice. There was the sound of a hand slapping a chest, and the second guard made a noise of protest. 'I'm just saying, sir! I've been on patrol at night, and you should hear him while he's sleeping.'

That made me try and lay with more dignity. _What do I do when I'm sleeping?_ 'Sounds like he's gonna hack up a lung!' said the guard who was defending me. _Oh, that's not so bad. So I'm coughing. Everybody does that!_

'Shut it, Winston! That man is a universal _criminal!_ If he freezes to death, it'll be a glorious occasion,' he said ruthlessly. The _c__lunk, clunk, clunk_ of their boots told me that they had moved onto the next cell. 'Oh come on, Doctor Song!' the rude one groaned. 'Packing again,' he muttered to Winston, the nice one.

'Doctor Song, why are you packing again?' he asked with a soft voice. There was no answer from the cell next to me, so I wasn't entirely sure if this "Doctor Song" character was a woman or a man. 'Okay, but you're not going to be able to escape again. We've confiscated your...'

That was enough. I was bored. I pulled my knees up against my crossed arms and wiggled around a bit. Satisfied with my current position, I snuggled deeper into my sweatshirt and tried to go to sleep. Slowly drifting into dream world, I found myself thinking about the Doctor.

Sometimes I missed him. Usually, and that means close to always, I loathed the very ground he walked on, but sometimes, _sometimes _I missed him. But that was only when I'd been freezing in a prison cell with some crazy lady screaming so loud my brains were melting out of my ears. Like right now.

I remember when we grew up on Gallifrey together. He used to be a sweet little blonde boy who would run around doing the most ridiculous things with me and our friends. There were a few kids we used to hang out with, Dilyfraun and Xesfus and Pasha, until we all went to Prydon. They sort of went their own way and me and the Doctor, _Theta Sigma_, went our way. Then we managed to form an excellent little group, the Deca.

'Koschei, shut up and shave!' exclaimed Ushas, the brown haired menace who hated every inch of my face, including my awesome beard. She was always making me shave it off, even when I didn't want to.

'You're ridiculous,' said Millenia, slapping the other girl upside the arm, 'I think it's nice.'

'_Thank _you, Millennia,' I said gratefully to the girl, who flashed me a dazzlingly white smile.

'Yeah, it's a big improvement on his face,' said the blonde teenager, pushing me on the back of the head and causing me to cut the side of my face with my razor. I glared at him harshly. 'Sorry,' he said with a badly hidden smirk.

I finished shaving and put a band aid on my face. Reaching to put my razor away, I realized it wasn't there. 'Mortimus,' I said with a deadly tone in my voice. The short boy hung his head and pulled the object out of his coat, handing it to me morosely.

'Hey guys, I _really_ think we should be studying for exams right now,' Jelpax murmured from the corner where he was sitting, his knees drawn into his chest. 'I feel pretty good about political science, but I'm not so sure about the history of the planet.'

Magnus laughed and picked up the younger boy, making him squeal with terror. 'Lighten up, you big killjoy!' said the older jokingly, setting Jelpax down in my sink. I glared at them both with malice, though I probably didn't look particularly threatening with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

I spit my toothpaste into the toilet and wiped my lips on my shirtsleeve. A loud noise from behind me caused my turning around to see that Drax was wrestling with Theta in the opposite end of the bathroom, trying desperately to get him into a bow tie.

'Put it on, Theta Sigma! Right now! It's cool!' he shouted, Theta writhing to try and get out from underneath him. The blonde boy shook his head and scrunched his head into his shoulders to make his neck disappear.

'No! I won't! Bow ties are _not cool!_' he screeched, shoving himself free of Drax and banging his head on Rallon's foot. The boy looked down with a cocked eyebrow as he fixed his robes.

'Theta, I think it would look good if you'd just give it a chance,' he said calmly, leaning down to adjust the blonde boy's disheveled collar.

The door opened quite suddenly and hit me in the butt. I turned around and saw a panting Vansell, obviously having just run from a great distance. His hair was tousled and his robes were sweaty. 'Guys, you've gotta get down there now! The newbies are gonna look into the vortex!' he shouted.

We tumbled over each other, trying to get down to the arena, where we'd watch the little kids go down to look at the vortex. One by one we'd watch them leave then come back, either pumped with energy, or shaking with fear, or sometimes, like in my case, passed out on a medical bed.

My step faltered as I went and I pressed my fingers to my temples, beginning to rub slow circles into them to try and suppress my headache. Millenia turned around with a half-piteous half-confused expression on her face. 'You okay?' she asked gently.

I nodded carefully, letting out a breath of air and closing my eyes. 'Drums are hurting me again,' I explained in a dizzy voice. She patted my arm sympathetically and guided me down the hallway, making sure I didn't fall over.

Those were the good old days. I wish it had never ended. I wish I hadn't gone insane, and gotten all my friends killed or to the point of hating me, and I wish I had gone with the Doctor when he said he'd take me, and I wish I hadn't killed Lord Rassilion, and I wish I wasn't in prison with these stupid drums in my head!

Pausing at that outburst, I listened to my brain. There was silence. The drums were gone. _Oh, that means I'm asleep. _I gathered. _I like being asleep. _The silence _was_ odd, however. I'd never heard silence before, or at least, I hadn't in a couple hundred years. _Oh well, I have no plans on waking up now. This is nice._

But a pebble ruined my good mood. Breaking my nap, it plunked against my head of bleached hair and the drums came back. 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-4, 1-2-3-_pebble!_ Another one landed in my ear and I cracked my eye open, glaring over my shoulder at the cell that belonged to Doctor Song.

'Psst!' whispered a voice from that cell. Not the one with the screaming woman, but Doctor Song's, the one that was empty every time I looked over at it. '_Psssst!_' it whispered again. Another pebble caught me in the eye and I snapped them shut, snuggling inside my sweatshirt and trying to go back to sleep. 'Oi! You! Master! Get up!' said a feminine voice from the cell.

I persisted to ignore her, until a barrage of tiny rocks pelted my head all at once, causing me to sit up suddenly, completely forgetting about the temperature of the cell. 'Come over here!' the voice said, a hand that was stuck between the bars beckoning me forward. Grumpily scooting on my backside over to the desired spot, I curled myself into an upright ball and tried to warm my body again.

The hand gave me a thumbs up. 'Hello, how are you?' asked Doctor Song's voice from the next cell over. I shivered harshly again and wiped my runny nose with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

'Cold,' I grumbled, trying to fold inside myself. The hand disappeared and I heard shuffling in the woman's cell. She came back a moment later and handed over a blanket. I took it gratefully - _So I'm _grateful_ now? Wow, how far have I fallen? _- and wrapped myself in it. It warmed me immediately and I muttered, 'Thanks,' quietly.

'How much do you know about The Doctor?' the voice asked me quite suddenly. I looked up, my arms wrapped around my knees.

'I'm sorry?' I asked, my voice cracking from the cold I seem to have developed since I fell asleep. _Dear God, I'm grateful_ and _catching colds now!? _I've_ turned into a completely different person! I need to grow back my beard to balance it all out._

The woman repeated the question. 'I said, how much do you know about The Doctor? Come now, Master. I know you knew him. I want to know how much you know _about_ him,' she said with a sugar coated voice.

I wiped my nose again and shrugged, though I knew she couldn't see me. 'A fair bit. Who are _you_ to be interested?' I asked grumpily. _Good, I'm still grumpy. Got to keep that up._

There was a clicking noise and the woman appeared in front of my cell quite suddenly. She had enormously curly hair and wore a grey dress with a pair of black leggings underneath, a gun strapped to her side. And she was holding a suitcase. 'I'm Doctor River Song,' she paused to smirk, 'I'm his wife.'

* * *

**How did you like?**

**Please oh please review, Theta Sigma will hug you if you do!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	11. Danny's Diary, Again

**Helloz friends!**

**This chapter gives information about Danny! His wonderful life story! Might be boring, might not.**

**It's most certainly shorter than my more recent chapters, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Promise promise promise!**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Danny's Diary, Again**

Dear diary,

I was on my mobile phone for almost the whole day.

I was in the baker's picking up some bread, when all of a sudden my back pocket starts playing the theme tune from Cabin Pressure. Seeing as this was the nineteenth century and people's back pockets didn't tend to play music like that so often, people began screaming and running around. I struggled with the device for a while, but it was stuck on a string.

So I was spinning around the baker's shop trying and failing at shutting down my mobile phone, and the customers are either having a major freak out moment or staring at me with awe as I shouted apologies and paid the man at the front desk, before taking my sack of bread and running back to Madame Vastra's house with the Cabin Pressure theme tune blasting from my backside.

And the person wouldn't stop bloody calling me! Once it finally shut down, after almost five minutes, and I thought my humiliation was over, it started up _again!_ So once I shut myself in the safety of Madame Vastra's front entrance hall, bread cradled in one arm, other slamming the door, I managed to pull the device out of my pocket at long last to answer it.

Turns out, it was my mother, back in 51st century Avignon. She yelled at me in French for twenty minutes straight for not bringing home the milk. And why I'd been gone so long. And was that chav with the big nose keeping me? And had I finally gotten rid of those girl pants I was always wearing? And that my job called and said I was doing great on my assignment. And what assignment were they talking about? And had I picked up her knickers from the dry-cleaners? And did she mention the milk?

Then she proceeded to ask how I was doing.

Good God, that woman can just talk and _talk_ about stuff nobody wants to hear in the first place! So after I told her that I was doing good, she decided to start telling me about what Betsy had been up to with the book club and sewing circle, and how she needed to replace the blinds in the front windows. I kept trying to interrupt her to tell her that I had to go, (Madame Vastra was giving me a dirty look because I'd been on the phone for so long) and she just kept talking!

So eventually, after I heard about five other things I didn't need to hear about, I yelled, 'Angry lizard woman, mum! I've gotta go!' and I hung up the phone, knowing I'd get another call in about twenty minutes, when she processes the fact that I just said the words "angry lizard woman" to her.

I took the bread into the kitchen and started up lunch. Halfway through grilling a cheese sandwich for Jenny, my phone started ringing again. I picked it up and tucked it between my ear and my shoulder. It was Jenny. 'Danny,' she droned loudly, causing me to jump and drop my mobile device on the ground. I put it back up to my ear and left her sandwich on the stove. 'You're late with lunch.'

'A chef is never late, Jenny. His dish is finished precisely when he means it to. Not a moment before, and not a moment later,' I chastised her. We both cracked up and I put her sandwich on a paper plate, tossing it into the teleport. Jenny made a satisfied noise from her end of the phone and hung up after thanking me. It was really quite funny.

Once I'd finished everyone's lunches, I delivered them around the house to different people. I struck up a conversation with Amy, once I have her the soup she'd asked me to make her, and I received many compliments on my cooking. Then after a while, she went back to mopping the Doctor's brow and checking all his vitals.

I visited Vastra and she laughed when I tried to explain who I was talking to on the phone when I failed to stop making noise in the entryway. I couldn't find Ben to deliver his sandwich, so I put it in the refrigerator to save it for later. Strax was quite satisfied with his oatmeal I fixed for him, or at least I presumed so. He made a grunt and smiled rather creepily at me and began eating it.

Not a moment after I sat down to eat a pear, my mobile phone rang again. I sighed and pressed the green button to answer, flopping my upper half down on the table. It was an old friend of mine, Jeff Siegal. He wanted to tell me about the hot new girl that was recruited the other day, and who was sleeping with who, and what other people were saying about me, and what was the thing on my desk, because it's growing arms, and was I done with my assignment yet, and could I pick up some biscuits when I come back to base?

He should go out for tea with my mother.

As soon as he'd hung up, I ate my pear. I like pears, pears are good. They have a nice taste, and are very satisfying when eaten. The cage that hung above my bed was rattling again, meaning the gerdamites were getting restless, which meant they needed to be fed.

Working for Torchwood was usually quite interesting, but it was the tedious jobs like this that often made me question my decision to accept the offer to join up. I'd been gone for months now, maybe even years to them, and my assignment _still_ wasn't over! I had to find all of the pesky little gerdamites in this city in this time period before I was allowed to come back. Gerdamites, in case I hadn't already filled you in, are these stupid things that look like the pixies from Harry Potter, only green. But they're horrible, they bend the time vortex and cause all sorts of trouble for people who can't control them.

Madame Vastra was kind enough to me, so was Madame Jenny. Monsieur Strax was interesting, and I enjoy watching his facial expressions, but the sooner I could get back to the 51st century, and Avignon, the better. ¡Je veux vraiment revenir cette chose stupide victorienne suce juste! C'est horrible, et je déteste ca. Le plus tôt Torchwood me rappelle le mieux, parce que je suis complètement malade de cela.

Pardon my French.

And then... my mobile phone rang again._  
_

Screaming, I threw it against the wall, shattering it into a million pieces of electronics. I wasn't very happy with myself after that, so I grabbed it up and shoved it in my pocket, and I ran downstairs to get someone to fix it.

But before I could find Ben, or _anyone_ for that matter, Jenny stopped me and shouted something about dinosaurs that were popping out of the toilet. Her lizard-like wife turned and stared, before calmly walking into the bathroom to look at the acclaimed "dinosaurs."

The brown haired girl grabbed my arm and we ran into the other room before Madame Vastra found out she was only joking. We got into the greenhouse and I found that the Doctor was awake, and Ben and Amy were with him on the couch. After telling Jenny that she was mental, I sat down on my boyfriend's lap and received a kiss, which made me extremely happy.

Someone called the Doctor on _his_ phone, right as I was asking Ben to fix _my_ phone. It was a woman, and he seemed very disgruntled with what she was saying to him. He was shouting at her, and then he sighed and sat on Madame Pond. She was grumpy about this._  
_

Then the scariest thing happened, yes it did, Ben and the Doctor started saying creepy things about killing people, and then Ben was screaming for a girl named "Clara." And all of a sudden, three people came _kersplat!_ onto the floor in front of the couch.

* * *

**Did you like? I like writing from Danny's pov, because he's a really strange character.**

**Anyway, in case you were interested, the phone incident in the shop was based on my own awkward moment at a bagel shop. But my ringtone is the Habanera from Carmen, and people were like, hmm... that's interesting. **

**Leave a review!**

**Thanks to the peoples who left reviews for other chapters! You're awesome!  
**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	12. Rory's Story Part 2

**Helloz! I'm back!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I was feeling rather writer blocked, and I couldn't really figure out what to put here. **

**And yaaaaay! My beautiful error editor is back and she hath edited my story, so I'm back to doing the " instead of '**

**I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**Rory's Story Part 2**

I got used to life here at the Hospital, honestly, I did. It wasn't all bad like I'd imagined it would be when I first met Miss Kovarian. She's actually not such a bad lady, other than the fact that she sometimes smacks me over the head with her belt.

Theta went out on a mission but came back really quickly, and he told us that he'd been recalled and didn't really have anything he had to do at all. He didn't seem to mind as much as River and Jack and I thought he would, because he'd been talking about wanting a mission for the longest time. Almost the whole time I knew him.

I met some of the other patients from the Hospital, a lot of other patients, actually. There were some I connected with, some I didn't. There was a dark skinned girl named Martha, who suffered from paralysis of the arms, like Theta did with his legs. Then there was Romana, a young girl with blonde hair and a pointy nose, who talked in a really insane and hilarious way, just like my friend in the wheelchair. She was very close with Lucy, another blonde who enjoyed wearing red dresses and showing off her round bottom and partially formed breasts.

Another was Dorothy, or _Ace_ as she preferred to be called, who was a six year old girl who enjoyed starting fights and pinning buttons on her black jacket the hospital had allowed her to wear. Sarah was a brown haired girl of eight, who wore long purple skirts and dressy shirts, much too old for her. The two girls seemed to enjoy each other's company, judging by the fact that they spent almost all their time together.

Ian was a boy I didn't get to know very well, nine years old, who stood in a corner the majority of the day with Barbara, an eight year old girl who had a sweet smile and a generally friendly attitude about her, along with Susan, a five year old who dressed in turtle necks and slacks, with short black hair. The one time I actually struck up a conversation with the three of them, I had to leave immediately to avoid laughing at the way they talked. Honestly, they sounded like they belonged in a sixties television show.

Along with those three, there was Leela, who was extraordinarily tall. She had to be at least five feet two, and if I hadn't gotten to know her, I would've reckoned she was thirteen years old. This was not the case, though, she was only ten. And the way she wore her hospital issued dress reminded me - oddly enough - of an Amazon. That's right, an Amazon. She was extremely kind, even though she gave off an extremely threatening aura. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever entrust Leela to be my partner in knife skills class again.

There were no other strange calls for help like the first day, life just went on like it should normally. Apparently, I'd been brought to intensive care by my family when my heart stopped, and I'm being kept because Miss Kovarian and the other doctors want to monitor my recovery and make sure nothing bad happens again. The explanation for my missing memories was that I'd "Suffered from a traumatic experience" and my brain is "in temporary shock" because of this.

Sounds reasonable.

They couldn't explain why they were training me like I was supposed to become a child assassin, but I honestly didn't care. Training days were fun. I got to learn how to hide myself in plain sight by camouflage and by building a perception filter. I learned how to throw knives and spears and how to shoot a bow and arrow. I could climb a rope from floor to fifty foot ceiling after I was taught how. I could hit a target that sat a hundred feet away from me with a super powered laser I was taught how to work.

All in all, everything was completely normal.

Until I was walking in the hallway the other day and I passed a door that I really regret passing. I wasn't trying to snoop or anything, but I was on my way to the loo, when I suddenly heard someone crying in a room behind a cracked open door.

Naturally, I decided to peek in and see if whoever it was... well... I guess I was just curious of what was beyond the door and why the person was crying. I also wanted to see if they were okay, but I more just wanted to see who they were. It's perfectly understandable to be thinking more about what's going on than a person's well being in situations like this, where I knew we were kept safe.

Putting one hand on the doorway and one pushing the door open further, I let the light from the bright hallway stream in to the room to illuminate a young girl with blonde hair sitting on a bed crying. Her face was hidden in her arms that rested on her knees, which were drawn tightly into her chest. Her body wracked with each pitiful sob, and I thought I could hear her muttering peoples names as she cried. And one word that she kept repeating, Silence, over and over again.

I was about to step forward and ask if she was okay, or what her name was, when she started talking. "I'm the melody. The song. Don't you remember me? The only water in the forest is the river, but I'm not a river, I'm a pond. A pond, yes. Time is a funny thing, isn't it? I had a fairy tale once. In a dream. In my fairy tale, I had a hero. He was a lord, he was a fantastic lord. He didn't have gold or a kingdom, he wasn't that kind of lord. He was a lord of time, and that's exactly what I wanted. He was _my_ lord of time. And I knew he'd always be there to fix me up when I fell and scraped my knee, because he was a doctor. No, he wasn't _a_ doctor. He was _my_ Doctor. _My_ Doctor and lord of time. He kissed me," she told me through her sobs.

Then, looking up at me quite suddenly, she whispered, "And I killed him." Her chin quivered and she started crying again. "It's not working. The age processor, it's not working!" she screamed as she pulled on her hair. "And they're here for you, daddy," she told me, staring with her eerie blue eyes into my own. I slowly turned around after recovering from the confusing fact that this little girl just called me daddy.

Not entirely sure if I peed myself, I stared up at a creature wearing a suit, towering nearly four feet over me. It's head was bald and it had empty eye sockets, and looked rather like a wrinkly version of the painting "The Scream."

My mouth opened and closed, much in the fashion of a fish, before letting loose a blood curdling... I'm not going to lie, I shrieked. It was a full blown shriek, high pitched and everything. The creature lifted it's three fingered hand and pointed at me with the longest one, flesh sinking backwards into what appeared to be his mouth, forming an O. Lightning crackled around him and I ducked under it, hearing a picture frame shatter on the wall behind the girl.

Unsure of what to do, I ran back into the hallway and pulled the door shut harshly. Turning around with my back to the door, I took a breather before going to walk away. I wasn't entirely sure why my heart was racing or why I was breathing heavy, I was just on my way to the loo. Shrugging and taking a glance at the door in confusion, I walked away, only to run into a person who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She whipped around, her red hair spinning like a helicopter before slamming into her shoulder, and she pursed her lips at me.

"Uh- I don't- um-" I stuttered, trying to find words. The girl appeared to be about fifteen, older than anyone else at the hospital, and she was extraordinarily pissed off. Putting her hands up as if she was trying to sort out some questions on Jeopardy, she sneered, staring around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she demanded, poking me in the chest. "What's going on?" Another poke. "And where the _hell_ is the Doctor?" She flung her hands in the air. I stood there stammering for a minute, because she definitely hadn't been there a moment ago when I went to walk away. So she can teleport then? I really needed to get back to my old life being a nurse. It was so much less confusing than all this time travel stuff.

Hold on, I have no idea where that came from. Random, am I right? Oh well, anyway, this girl was suddenly snatched up by Miss Kovarian, who dragged her away, shouting reassurances over her shoulder as the girl screamed for the older woman to let her go. "Don't worry, love, she's loony, this one! Escaped her room!" Miss Kovarian yelled to me. Her voice was overlapped by the girl, who had started kicking and pulling on the woman's arm.

"Get off me! Don't you DARE take me in there!" she bellowed as she was dragged around the corner. I stared after them with my jaw dangling to the floor of the hall in massive confusion. A presence appeared behind me. Three presences to be exact.

"That was weird," said the voice of River Song, who was standing at my side with her hand on her hip. Theta rolled his wheelchair to my other side and stared off at where the girl and our caretaker had disappeared. "Wow," she added after a moment of silence. Jack rested his head on my right shoulder for a second before I shrugged him off. "Okay..." the curly haired girl started with lingering shock in her voice. "Anybody want to pop down to the lunch room with me and grab a bite?" she asked, turning to face me. "I fancy chips."

I shrugged and nodded, and Theta rolled over my foot with his wheelchair as he spun around to follow us down the hallway. Then, of course, half way to the lunch room Jack stopped dead in his tracks, clutching his chest. River whipped around when she noted that he'd disappeared from her side. The boy was breathing heavily, his eyes wide with panic, and we thought he might be having another coughing fit, when he whispered, "It hurts..."

Rushing forward to catch him as he fell, I tripped over my shoelace in my haste and nearly tackled him to the ground. But it was okay, that's where he was going anyway. As we toppled over each other, I felt something changing underneath me. Jack was growing! He was actually_ growing!_ His body morphed and stretched and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears streamed down his twisting face and as soon as we hit the floor of the hallway, he had turned into a fully grown man.

"What the-" he shouted in confusion, before breaking off into a harsh series of coughs. He rolled so he was on his hands and knees and violently hacked up blood into his hand. River started screaming for help and Theta started screaming in general. I was confused, and disoriented, and I didn't know what to do, and my body hurt, _oh bloody hell _it hurt so bad.

So I screamed. There were already so many people screaming I could hardly hear my own one, but I knew I _was _screaming. Yes, I was indeed. Because I was growing. I could feel my very flesh melting and expanding, and contracting, and my insides growing, and my bones stretching, and it _hurt_. Laying flat on the floor of the hallway, I drowned out all the other noises, because something wasn't right.

That was my _daughter,_ River Song, and she was a child. But that couldn't be her, could it? It couldn't possibly be her! And that man next to me, I feel like I should know him, but I _don't!_ And the boy in the wheelchair, that face he was making, his hair... it didn't seem possible, but he reminded me of-

"OI! NOSE, JACK, GET OUT OF HERE! THE CRAZY EYEPATCH IS COMING!" screamed a voice as the owner of said voice grabbed me and the man by the shirt collars and dragged us down the hallway at an extremely fast pace. Running along side her, I gave her a quick glance and knew I recognized her from _somewhere_, but I had no idea where from. It was strange.

We dashed into another room and the woman who was dragging us threw us down on a large glass bubble and started typing things into a control pad that reminded me of the TARDIS. She pulled a lever and dove onto the bubble just as Miss Kovarian, head mistress of the Silence, burst through the doors, flanked by two of the creatures that belonged to the Silence. I wasn't entirely sure how I got to be in the presence of said people, but Amy and the Doctor weren't here to save me.

So I braced myself to be blasted out of existence when I started falling. I was falling through nothing but air, and had the red haired woman in a death grip around the waist, and could feel the dark haired man clutching onto my legs. Looking up at the woman in terror, I screamed, "_Where are we going!? What did you just do!?_"

She never got to answer me, though, because at the same moment, a violent jerk twisted our bodies. "NO!" she screeched as her body began to shrink into a young teenager's. I could feel mine getting smaller as well, but smaller than the red haired woman, I was shrinking into a child. But I already _was_ a child! How could I shrink into a child if I already _was_ a child? It was all very confusing, but I was suddenly cradled in the arms of one Miss Kovarian, who was whispering comforting words into the top of mine and Jack's heads as she held us closely.

The red haired girl was kicking and screaming as she was forced into a padded room on one wall of the ward. She clawed at the doorway. "Get off me!" she bellowed to the doctors who were holding her by the arms. "This is a trap! You're not supposed to be here! You've been stolen from the Doctor! I'm the Doctor Donna, and this is a trap! Doctor help me!"

As the door slammed in her face, I could see her smiling triumphantly from having squeezed in that last sentence in. Miss Kovarian rocked me back and forth like I was a baby, and Jack looked at me in disgust over her shoulder.

Once I was released, I saw that River and Theta were each being examined by doctors. In a dull haze, I was helped onto a table and was checked by a man in a white coat. He took my blood pressure, heart rate, and studied my eyes, ears, nose, and mouth with care. _I'm the Doctor Donna, and this is a trap... The Doctor Donna, and this is a trap... I'm the Doctor Donna and this is a trap..._ The words echoed in my mind. _The Doctor,_ she'd said, _You've been stolen from the Doctor!_ Well I wasn't sure what that meant, exactly, but it seemed to trigger something in the back of my head.

A memory. A memory of a floppy haired, goofy man wearing braces and a bow tie, who danced about joyfully, declaring certain things 'cool' or not. A memory of a red haired woman in a white wedding dress, laughing with glee as she fell back into my lap. A memory of a blue box that was bigger on the inside and could travel anywhere in time and space.

And yes, it probably wasn't my best idea to tell all this to my doctor as he examined me. That's how I ended up in a padded room with the red haired girl, the Doctor Donna. "Don't worry, dear, it's only temporary. You'll only be in there until we fix the two of you up," Miss Kovarian told me as she closed the door in my face.

Doctor Donna was seated comfortably in the corner, resting on the padded white walls and floor, casually picking at her nails and biting her lip. I spun on my heel and snapped, "Thanks, Doctor Donna! Now we're _both_ stuck in this place with no way out because _you_ decided to get clever with our caretaker!" This only made her laugh. "No," I growled at her, pointing my finger harshly, "No, no, no, you are _not_ going to _laugh_at me! This is _not_ a laughing matter! Why are you laughing!?"

She wiped tears away from her eyes and giggled for a minute before pulling the sleeve of her blue sweater back to reveal what appeared to be a large brown wristwatch. Only it was blinking with colors instead of having a clock face. "Nine hundred years of time and space packed into my head and you don't think I can snag a teleport off that old bat's desk?" she said in a lax manner, holding out her arm for me to take hold of. "Now let's get ourselves fixed and get out of here, nose boy."

I looked around cautiously before putting my hand on her teleport. She grinned cheekily as she stood and hit one of the blinking buttons of her device, causing a strong wind to pick up and engulf us.

And then we were drowning.

* * *

**Ooh, I like the ending.**

**Next chapter should be up sooner than this last one was.**

**Please oh please review!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	13. Clara, and River, and the Master, oh my!

**Hello, Yes! This is the ninja rainbows speaking, and I'd just like to tell you that this chapter is a good one! I took a long time working on it, so leave a review and tell me what you think of the story and/or chapter!**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, because Clara is really fun to write. Especially when she's interacting with the Master and River. Oops, sorry. We haven't gotten to that part yet, have we?**

**Oh well!**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Clara, and River, and the Master, oh my!**

I don't know how to explain what exactly happened to me, but I certainly didn't intend to be hiding in a crawlspace, crammed in between River Song and a blonde man that smelled like a campfire. One moment, I was standing in my bathroom being gunned down by the man I once called a friend, the next I was falling down a dark hole, and then all of a sudden, I woke up in the air, my wrists being held by the Doctor's wife River and my feet being detained by a man who I'd never met before in my entire life.

River appeared to be standing in someone's pasta, and the strange man holding my feet was literally balancing precariously on the back of a chair, which had been abandon by whoever had been sitting there previously. For a moment, the entire restaurant was completely silent. Then everyone began screaming. I was thrown over the man's shoulder and he and River leapt off the table and ran.

"Master! This way!" the curly haired woman shouted, gesturing for the man, her _master_, to follow her up another street and into a dinky teal car that I'm pretty sure was a 1970's US Dodge Dart, but the seating was arranged like it was supposed to be, passenger on the left, driver on the right. The paint was peeling and it seemed rusty on... well... everywhere. Tossing a set of keys over the hood, she said, "You drive, I'll work on Clara's memories! Go, go, go!"

The blonde man slid into the driver's seat and all but tossed me into the back seat. The inside of the car was no better than the outside. There obviously _had_ been belts at some point, but they had sank down into the hole on either side of the wide seat, and I wasn't too keen on sticking my hand down there. The foam from the padding of the seat was scattered everywhere on the tattered floor, and metal was sticking out of the chopped up grey leather, jabbing my butt hard.

As River flung herself into the passenger's seat and slammed the door with a loud bang, she screamed for the man she referred to as Master to drive.

He was the strangest driver I'd ever seen.

Really, this blonde man couldn't have learned how to drive by legal means. You know how usually people put their hands nearly across from each other on the steering wheel? Well his were at the very top of the thing, nearly touching, and he sat all the way forward in his seat, chin jutted out over his hands, eyebrows scrunched together.

And he put both feet on the gas petal.

We wrenched forward, the back of the car leaping into the air, and I flew to the front of the car violently with a loud scream. River, who had somehow managed to stabilize herself to avoid breaking the front window, grabbed me by my arm and pointed her green tipped sonic probe into my eye.

The bright light made me blink, so she removed her hand from my bicep and used it to hold open my eyelids, pointing the sonic probe and switching it on once again. After a few more attempts at whatever she was trying to do, she scoffed and allowed me to return to my seat once again, putting her sonic probe into her belt. "It's no good, I can't seem to get those memories back. It's like they never happened," she sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

We swerved around another car, and I decided that we must be breaking about a thousand laws. Someone must've called the police by now! No one drives like this blonde guy drives. He's insane.

And I don't know how he managed it, but he craned his neck to look in the dirt streaked rear view mirror, that would probably fall off if I touched it with a feather.

"River, I might just be insane-" he started, but was cut off when River laughed.

"Yes, you've got that correct," the curly haired woman told him with a giggle. He glared at her and continued his statement.

"As I was saying," he droned snottily, "There's a band of time agents _right _behind us, and they're on cool motorbikes."

River and I whipped around to look out the rear window, and sure enough, a large group of men and women wearing grey uniforms with military style hats on their heads were catching up with us on motorbikes. When they got close enough, they all pulled out what looked like phasers from Star Trek, and aimed at our back window.

I sank down in my seat, knowing that death was only a few feet from the back of our falling-to-bits car, and bit my lower lip. River pointed down a narrow alleyway and bellowed, "Turn down that! Do it now!"

That blonde man making a sharp turn in a car that was about to break was honestly more terrifying than any aliens on any planet the Doctor ever took me to. And here's why.

First I saw him thrust his whole body downwards to the right, disappearing from view for a moment. Then there was this screeching sound, like a baby whale was being thrown from a blimp and was having the time of it's life, and the whole left side of the car lifted into the air. In what seemed like slow motion, I saw an assortment of playing cards, fast food wrappers, and clothing pieces fly past my face as I too fell to the right.

Then the slow motion stopped as I slammed against the right car door, causing it to open upon impact. I flew out the now open gap as the left half of the car dropped to the ground once again. Grabbing hold of the outside of the door, I shimmied along the slick surface and swung myself inside just as the door scraped against the bricks of the alleyway.

Sighing and thinking we lost them, I sat back, my heart pounding in my chest like a drum. And then we got cornered. More 'time agents' came through from the other way, and the blonde man switched his feet over to the brakes, which made me fly forward once more.

When we were fully stopped, and efficiently cornered, the one I decided was the leader stepped forward off his motorbike. If I hadn't been fearing for my own life, I would've laughed for hours at his appearance.

He was essentially a refrigerator with a head. Two tree trunks were placed at the bottom, and two more hung at his sides. And then there was the matter of his hair.

It was everywhere. On his legs, his arms, his face! I swear his eyebrows were part of his eyes, they were so thick! And there was this moustache that fed into his beard, and his sideburns. His hair was hanging down to his enormous shoulders, and peeking out of his shirt was a large fluff of chest hair. It was like he had a ferret down there or something!

Anyway, he swaggered up to the car window, and the blonde man in the driver's seat began to _roll_ it_ down_. I mean, he grabbed the little thingy that you push around in circles until the window goes down, and started turning it, when River slapped him. "What are you doing?" she hissed through her teeth.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" he told her with a pleasant smile. I made a mental note to get coffee with him if we survived the time refriger-agent. Once he'd finished rolling the window all the way down, he leaned an elbow out and smiled at the huge man that had stooped down to use his machine gun-like eyes to glare into our souls. "Hello, sir! How can I help you?" he asked in a perky tone.

The man cracked his enormous neck, then his stumpy knuckles, and then leaned over again, and proceeded to tell us just how many laws we were breaking according to a couple hundred sections of 'The Shadow Proclamation' and not to mention we were illegally using a vortex manipulator and an unregistered sonic probe. Then he began to explain how he had every right to execute us without trial, because _I_ was apparently harboring two criminals in my vehicle.

Because I totally looked like I was in charge.

Honestly, I was sitting there in the back of this dinky car with a metal rod up my ass, in my pyjamas. I was even gaping at him! What kind of leader _gapes_ at another leader like I was?

Anyway, once he'd finished describing our bloody and painful deaths, he stood up to his full height, give or take ten feet, and he said, "Now can I ask you to get out of your car? All of you."

Going on the man in the driver's seat's initial smile and sigh, I thought he was going to comply. But then he did something that made me decide to never _ever_ piss this man off. He put his hands back on the steering wheel in his quirky position, sat forward as far as he could go, and his head of blonde hair tilted downward in a menacing fashion. And in a low growl, the Master essentially whispered to the time agent, "Move your bikes, or I will run them over."

The huge man let out a bellowing laugh from his round belly, slapping his knee and holding his sides. "In what? That car?" he asked through his fit. Nodding, our driver moved one hand from the steering wheel and gripped the gear shift tightly, his knuckles turning white. Then he wrenched it backwards.

It was like I was sitting on a giant water balloon. The car began to change all around me, clinking and groaning and hissing. The ground outside the window disappeared and the man we'd just been listening to a moment ago began to shrink. Or so it looked like. Really, we were just getting higher and higher off the ground. The metal rod under me seemed to vanish, and the dinky seats turned into sleek black leather. And a cup holder appeared to my right.

So now I can fight the time agents with my cup holder. Brilliant.

River clapped like a happy child as the blonde man revved the engine with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Now why didn't we have it set to this before?" the curly haired woman asked in what was either a sarcastic or truly disappointed voice.

Master guy shrugged and put his feet down on the gas petal. This was truly a smooth ride. I'm not sure I'm ever going to let that blonde man drive anything else ever again.

Evidently, we ran over the time agents and their motorbikes, and the blonde man I still didn't know the name of hit a few switches on either side of him and above his head, before spinning around in his chair with a large grin. "So what do you think of my spaceship?" he asked, gesturing around with his hands. River slapped him lightly as she turned her own chair to face me.

"_Our_ spaceship, you stuck up idiot," she joked. He laughed, doubling over in his seat, and soon the other woman and I had joined in. "Well, I suppose it's not really _our_ spaceship. We stole it off a couple of guards outside our prison. Honestly, they had it coming to them. Never gave me a spoon for my soup," River huffed, crossing her arms. Then she tilted her head upward, thinking. "Then again, that was probably because of when I dug a hole out the back with my spoon..."

The blonde man cut her off by sticking out his hand for me to take. "I'm the Master, by the way, nice to meet you," he said with a slight smile, his previous energy seeming to have worn out. "You knew the Doctor, didn't you?" the Master asked me. I nodded, still in a small amount of shock. "Yeah, did he ever mention me?" I shook my head. "Not at all?" Another shake of the head. "I'm his arch enemy?" That made three head shakes.

"Nope, never heard of you," I managed to summon out of the dusty file cabinet of how to form sentences. I dropped his hand quickly and put my head down when I realize that I was still holding his hand. Then I looked up when everything sank down into my brain. "Hang on a second! What the hell just happened!?"

A heavy silence hung in the air, almost as thick as River's hair, before the Master emitted a long squeak from his mouth, and he and the curly haired woman burst out laughing. "What?" I asked in a bewildered tone, furrowing my brow and pursing my lips. "_What?_"

Trying to speak, River waved her hand around a little in a fruitless effort to get the point across, but collapsed over herself again, wheezing with laughter. I sat back and crossed my arms, waiting for their fit to pass. This took much longer than was initially expected.

After nearly five minutes of cruising in our spaceship and listening to River and the Master laugh at God knows what, they calmed down enough to wipe tears out of their eyes and take a deep breath. Sighing and resting his ankle on his other knee, the Master made himself quite comfortable in his spinning chair before speaking.

"We were carrying you in an Italian restaurant, had a whole car chase, turned our bad car into a cool car, met each other at last, and you're only _just_ asking what's going on?" he giggled, changing his position to cross legged on his chair. My mouth had begun to dangle open again, so I shut it with a loud clack.

"I- Well- Uh- It just didn't seem like an appropriate time to ask before now," I defended, sticking my nose in the air. Then I sighed and leaned forward on my knees. "I just want to know what's going on," I told the man, who nodded knowingly.

"Ever heard of an order called 'The Silence'?" he asked. I responded with yes. "Well, they're doing something very interesting. They're _kid_napping people. Literally taking people out of their designated time streams and turning them into children. The kids don't have any memories, so the Silence teaches them to kill. We've been trying to track down where their base is, but we can't find it," he told me.

I glanced behind him at the computer screen, pointing in confusion. "But that's the location there, isn't it?" I asked. "It says so at the bottom."

River and the Master exchanged a glance, before looking back at me. "Yes, but that's impossible," the curly haired woman told me. "That planet doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed."

I shrugged and spun my chair around. "They could be back in time before it was destroyed?" I asked in my most helpful manner. The Master shook his head.

"No, they couldn't," he stated simply, not offering any further details.

"But why not?" I asked relentlessly. He opened his mouth to answer, but a massive bump in our flight pattern interrupted him. The two spun their chairs back around to the controls and began hitting buttons to do some stuff that I had no idea what it was. "What's going on!?" I demanded.

River grinned at me over her shoulder and pulled a lever. "Hold onto your asses, ladies," she said, earning herself a glare from the Master. "This is gonna be a fun one!"

And I de-materialized.

Okay, I don't really know what happened, all I know was that I was floating in a dark space. I was completely weightless, and it was amazing. Large glowing orbs of many different colors lit up the endless space around me. I reached out and touched one of the orbs, and it dissolved into my hand.

That tickled.

Giggling, I watched as the orbs came and began to inspect me. At least, that's what I presumed they were doing. One gently floated into my shoulder and disappeared inside. One did the same into the back of my head, and another into my knee.

Then I saw a bright light coming toward me, almost like a doorway. I extended my hand to touch it, not knowing what lay beyond, but not caring. And then I dropped into someone's sitting room.

Well, it looked like a sitting room at first. Then I realized that it was in a massive greenhouse filled with exotic plants and garden chairs and sofas. And finally, I managed to gather that I _was_in a sitting room, and it was the sitting room of a one Madame Vastra the lizard woman. Looking down at something that had landed on my foot, I saw the Master on the ground, with River sitting on his head.

"I don't like this," he muttered into the bricks on the ground. The woman rolled backwards off of him, and he pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "And I _don't_ like teleports," he choked, and I had to turn my head away as he threw up the content of his stomach.

River stood and rested her elbow on my shoulder, smirking and kicking the Master in the bum. "You're such a baby," she mocked, turning to talk to people who I had apparently not noticed before. "And hello sweetie! You certainly have had better days. What happened? Run out of hair gel?" she asked. I looked over to the sofa and saw the Doctor.

He was dressed in a loose orange sweater and a pair of plaid pyjama pants. He looked sunken, almost dead in a strange way. Large bags hung under his eyes, along with the numerous cuts and bruises. The most disturbing was a gash that ran from his eyebrow to his large jaw, that appeared to have been sewn shut by an amateur medic. His usually fluffy, floppy hair was greasy and hung loosely to the sides of his hollow face. I didn't quite hear his response to his wife, because I was too busy gaping at the replica next to him.

There was a red haired man sat on his lap, but I could clearly see his face. It was tanner, and more full of that bright energy I knew and loved. The nose and chin were both protruding just like they should be and he was gawking in a very Doctor manner. But his hair was blonde and spiky, which it really shouldn't have been. Not only that, but he was wearing a tee shirt and blue jeans. The Doctor just wouldn't wear something of that sort.

A girl I knew from one of my other lives, Amy Pond, was in between the two Doctors, staring at us with wide eyes. When I finally regained my bearings, I looked at what I was pretty sure was the real Doctor, the tired looking one, with a furrowed brow. "You shot me?" I asked in both anger and confusion. He looked up at me with an equally confused expression on his face. "Well didn't you?"

"I don't think I did. I don't even know you," said the Doctor wearily, looking at Amy Pond, who pulled a face and shrugged. I almost retaliated with another statement, but I noticed something about the noise in the room. It was completely quiet, no noise whatsoever.

The sounds of the Master's vomiting had silenced behind me, much to my own relief. But there was something eerie about the silence from where his noises had been coming from. It was like he wasn't even there...

Turning and looking around, I saw no sign of the blonde man. He'd just disappeared. I turned to ask River if she'd done something to him with her teleporty device, but she had gone as well. I looked back at the Doctors and Amy, and opened my mouth to speak, but then I was being ripped through the fabric of the universe.

It hurt.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnh!  
**

**How you likey? You no likey? You likey? Me hope you likey!**

**Poor Master, he just doesn't get a break, does he?**

**I'm excited about the next chapter, it's gonna get really interesting. I really like writing Donna, which is why I brought her into the story, because she is ACE!**

**Well, she's not Ace, that's Dorothy. But you know what I mean.**

**Leave a review, please, I'm feeling lonely.**

**Just us in our caveses, with the precious and the fishes...**

**What? What was that? Sorry, I think I was just possessed by Gollum for a second... **

**Anyway, review please!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	14. A Letter from Theta, Again

**Hello, friends! Well it sure has been a while!**

**Please pardon Theta's foul mouth in this chapter, he's a little terrified.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**A Letter from Theta, again **

Dear Koschei,

Rory's gone. I just thought you'd like to know that. He was the one with the nice nose and the shy personality that I told you about all those times ago. He went into one of the padded rooms with an older girl and then when the guards checked inside later, he and the girl had just disappeared.

I'm sad, Koschei. I miss Rory, and I miss Jack. He isn't missing, but he's in a coma. He can't talk because he's always asleep, and he can't wake up because his body isn't ready.

Now I'm down to River as my only close friend.

And that wouldn't be that bad if she wasn't acting the way she's acting around me. She's gotten all secluded and quiet and stuff, and she's always skipping classes and stealing equipment from the training rooms, and looking through different stuff in the hallways.

And it's creeping me out.

I wish you were here so bad, Koschei! You were always so nice to me whenever I was sad or scared like I am now. I know that if you were here, you'd probably say something like, 'Well we're too cool to hang out with River anyway!' whenever she was ignoring me.

Right now, I'll bet you're at the Academy with the rest of the Deca. I hope they're thinking about me. I think about them all the time, especially you. I don't mean for that to sound creepy, but I do think about you a lot. And if Drax is stealing my notes again, tell him to bugger off.

Why do you never write back, Koschei? It's making me rather sadder than I am right now. So if you could just take a little tiny bit of time from your day and tell me how you're doing? I haven't seen you for years, and I miss you a lot.

I've gotten taller, Koschei! Remember when I left and how we'd just gotten measured by Millennia? And I was four feet and six inches? Well now I'm five feet and nine inches! I got measured by the Doctors during a checkup after something scary happened.

Oh, right! I need to tell you about what happened!

So we were having a totally normal day, I mean, I was playing chess with Jack, and River was pretending that a banana was a gun, and Rory was reading a book. Then River threw the banana like a boomerang and it sort of splatted on the wall. But that doesn't matter.

Rory had to go to the loo, so he got up and went off and we kept doing what we'd been doing before, minus River, who was now searching the training room or whatever we're calling it this week for a new banana. Jack and I kept playing chess for a while, until we decided that Rory was taking too long in the loo. So we all went down that hallway to make sure he was okay, and we saw a red haired girl yelling at him.

She said something to the point of, 'You're all being tricked, now get out of here while you can!' Before Miss Kovarian grabbed her under the arms and dragged her off down the hallway, kicking and screaming.

We all agreed that it was really weird, and River said she fancied having chips for lunch, and why don't we go down to the lunch room for that very purpose? (though I knew she just wanted a new banana)

Half way there, Jack had another coughing fit. I almost chastised him about not taking his meds, but there was something really strange going on. He was growing. And I don't mean he was having a growth spurt, Koschei, I mean he was flat out getting bigger. Turning into an adult.

And then the same thing happened to Rory.

River started screaming for a medic and I started screaming in general. Wouldn't you, Koschei? Because this was one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my thirteen years of life. It was almost as if their skin was melting off and then reshaping itself into a different thing. They had both collapsed by that point, and were sort of grabbing at their faces like it hurt. And it definitely looked like it hurt, Koschei.

But then this lady with red hair who looked a lot like the girl we saw earlier, but older, ran in and grabbed them and told them to run. Then she told me and River that she'd come back for us. And they just disappeared down into a different part of the building. Miss Kovarian chased after them, and I'm not sure why she was alone, but she was. I don't remember seeing any people with her, but that's Miss Kovarian for you.

She's a very independent woman.

Then we got taken off by some of the doctors for checkups because apparently what happened to Jack and Rory was scary and bad and might happen to us if we had certain symptoms. I was terrified into complying.

Miss Kovarian brought Jack and Rory back like they were before, nine and ten years old. The red haired teenager we'd seen earlier was being dragged into a padded room and was screaming for somebody called 'The Doctor'.

And I did something really weird. I held out my hand gently and muttered, 'I'm here, Donna.' She just sort of kept screaming, but we made eye contact, and for a moment, just a little tiny moment, I remembered a whole life that I know I never had.

I can still remember bits and pieces of it, but it wasn't like it was when I spoke to that girl. It's like I never was Theta Sigma from the hospital and I was some dashing man called 'The Doctor' who raced around space and time like some sort of madman. I knew everyone in the whole hospital when they were older, and River was my wife, and I was a grown up.

Now it just sort of seems like I heard about that from someone else, like it happened to them and not to me.

I know if you were here, if I tried to explain that to you, you'd say, 'How do you mean?' and I mean that I can't tell if it was my life or a story I was told. It's weird, I know.

But then it was over and she and Rory had been locked up together, and River was off being secretive, and Jack was still passed out on a medical bed and I was pushed in my wheelchair back to my bedroom.

That's where I am right now, Koschei. But I do have to tell you what happened that was just as strange as the incident earlier today. I was hoisting myself into my bed and I fell out of my wheelchair and onto the ground.

It hurt my shoulder, a lot, but I put my big boy pants on and wiggled into a sitting position. Then I started pushing myself up to try again. That really isn't the easiest thing to do, pushing yourself up onto a bed using only your arms. And then my feet started sliding out from under me, and it was making me really mad.

But I did the most extraordinary thing, Koschei! I was really, really angry and I pulled my feet back under me and stood up. I _actually _stood up! And I was so surprised that I sort of stood there for a moment wobbling. Then I took a step, and I almost fell, but I took another step and I almost fell again, but I kept going across my room for no reason except to walk!

So I walked around for a bit before my legs got all wiggly and then this pain sort of shot up and down them and I fell onto the ground. I wasn't very happy with this, Koschei. So I pushed myself up to look in the dusty mirror on my wall and flopped down in my wheelchair.

And then I saw that man. The one with the floppy hair that I kept seeing in my training games that Miss Kovarian always shuts off. He was standing behind me like a shadow, and his hands were chained together and he was crying. And I remember exactly what he said to me. 'Please help me, please. I'm scared and trapped. Theta, help me.'

That sort of freaked me out, so I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them he was gone. And I looked different. Remember how I turned thirteen about two months ago? Well I honestly could've sworn I was at least sixteen. I had a stubbly beard on my chin and under my nose, and to be truthful, I was ruggedly handsome. And no thirteen year old could ever possibly by laws of nature be ruggedly handsome.

It was amazing, and I seriously couldn't stop marveling at how supremely good looking I was. I mean, it didn't change either! I kept closing my eyes and reopening them, and nothing was changing about my appearance.

So now I'm older than you, Koschei! Isn't that amazing, how quickly time flies when you can't explain some supernatural phenomena? I think it is.

And now for the scary part. Now, I know you're always freaked out when I tell you scary stories, but I really, really need you to listen. I've seen something. I _know _that I've seen something. Don't ask me what, though. I don't know. It's like that part of my memories has been... I'm not really sure how to describe it. Erased? Deleted? Tampered with?

It happens in passing moments. Sometimes I'll be rolling myself through the hallway in my wheelchair and I'll see an open door, and then I'll go in. What actually happens in the room doesn't seem like anything. I go in, don't see anything, and leave.

But when I leave, my hearts are pounding and my hands are shaking for absolutely no reason. So even though I don't remember seeing anything, I know I saw something. It's like when you know you've seen a film and you can't remember the title, and no one else knows what you're talking about, and you think you've gone mad. But then you see it in a shop and all of a sudden you remember everything and

_Oh my God, Koschei I can see it, and I remember it. Holy shit, I can _see_ it! I don't want to take my eyes off it because I'll forget about it, but I can see it and I can remember it and I know that I've seen them all the time in the hallways of the hospital. They're everywhere, and I never remember them when I look away. I saw them before, I saw them before. They helped Miss Kovarian go after Jack and Rory and that woman. They watch me while I write letters to you. They tell me what to do and what to say and how to act. They were there when I was brought to the hospital. They were there with Melody. She was scared. The space man, the astronaut! _

I really am sorry, Koschei. I've gone round the bend. What I wrote up there is complete madness. I'm a thirteen year old Time Lord and I live at Miss Kovarian's Hospital for Children in Need on the planet Gallifrey.

Just had to do a reality check.

With love,

Theta Sigma

* * *

**I know you're probably thinking, 'Oh come on, ninja rainbows! You just _had _to bring Gallifrey into all this, didn't you!?'**

**Well yes, yes I did.**

**Also, this is a sort of short chapter, but the next one should (hopefully) be longer!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


	15. Tell a Tale of Donna Noble

**I know, I know, I need to get back to updating more often. But here you go, a much longer chapter just like I promised you for this chapter. **

**For your information, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. And very sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, because I am tired and school sucks.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

**Tell a Tale of Donna Noble**

I felt better than I had in years as a fifteen year old girl. My back didn't hurt in it's usual aching manner, and the looks I got from boys in the building I broke into was more than flattering. Okay, that last one really deserves an explanation. It wasn't exactly intentional to break in, well... actually it was. Totally intentional. _However,_ I had a perfectly valid reason.

And a piece of psychic paper.

This all started when I was at work on a pleasant Friday afternoon, at my desk in Chiswick, not a care in the world... now that's a lie. I had a headache and a fat load of paperwork, along with the requirement of taking my mum out for dinner that night, and Sean and I had been going through divorce. It'd been a happy marriage at first, but then... this was actually really hard to explain, but he was an alien.

And I didn't know at the time why it felt like this had happened to me before. Or at least, very nearly the same thing had happened before.

Back to my desk. I was typing an email to my boss, when a young woman appeared next to me. Well, she didn't exactly _appear _next to me, she walked up to me, but she startled me to the point of thinking she'd materialized beside my office chair. Her hand was on my upper arm, and her girlish face was hard. "You're going to come with me to the bathroom like we're friends," she said in a quiet and threatening voice.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, I gave her the sassiest face I could muster. "Excuse me, don't mean to pry, but who are you?" this tone satisfied me, because I didn't sound in the least bit scared. However, the young woman didn't look deterred at all. She simply tightened her grip on my arm and I felt something jab into my ribs.

"I said, you're going to come with me _right now_," she growled lowly at me, and as I looked down, I saw a 45 was wedged into the side of my blue sweater. Not exactly knowing what to do, and seeing as there was a bloody _gun_ in my side, I stood as casually as I possibly could in my situation and followed the young woman into the work bathroom.

Turning to her as she removed the gun from my rib cage, I put a hand on my hip. "Okay, missy, you'd better start explaining what's going on _right bloody now_, or so help me," I let my threat fade out, as I realized that I didn't even vaguely have her attention. She was too busy slamming the door with an outstretched hand and locking it with the same weird mind powers. "Wha... what the hell?" I stammered as she turned back to me.

"You've been a problem, Donna Noble," she said as she loaded her gun with a shimmering purple bullet. With an ominous _clack,_ the safety was disengaged, and I was looking down the barrel of the shiny black gun, my heart racing in my chest and wondering what my mother and granddad would do when they found out I was murdered in the bathroom at work by a psychopathic blonde girl. "The Silence needs to make sure you don't go remembering everything."

I gulped deeply, choking up and trying not to begin sobbing and begging for my life. The girl lifted her other hand to hold her wrist steady, taking up her shooting stance. "On the ground, hands in the air," she murmured in the most menacing manner I'd ever heard.

It took less then a second for me to be down on my knees, hands raised and placed behind my head, tears streaming down my face. I could barely see the girl's face, the barrel of the gun was in the way, but I could see that she was wearing a pair of black leather pants and lace up combat boots, along with a baggy grey shirt. It sort of fit her terrifying attitude. Ha, look at me, in the moment of my imminent death and I'm observing what my killer is _wearing!_

"P- please," I whimpered, reverting my eyes to the beige and white tiles of the bathroom, suddenly realizing how dirty it was, "At least tell me who you are."

The girl lowered her gun for a moment, allowing me to see her face for the first time since she had initially approached me. It was very pretty - not pale, but not tan - with a pointy, upturned nose and a pair of incredibly round blue eyes. Her lips were thin and pursed, but seemed to have a naturally red tint. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders and framed her face very nicely. "Romanadvoratrelundar," she said curtly. "Or just Romana, but you'd find that out soon enough, where you're going."

I'm perfectly aware that it's amazingly cheesy to say that it all happened in slow motion, but that is _exactly _what happened. The girl's gun snapped up quickly, but it couldn't have seemed any slower. Her finger wrapped around the handle moved up and pulled back on the trigger. I saw the excess gunpowder flying up in the air, and heard a loud _BANG_ from somewhere inside the gun. Her face scrunched up and she was sent popping back from the recoil. I watched as the shimmering purple bullet left the barrel of the gun and it seemed to hover in front of my forehead for all eternity. And the last thing that went through my head before the bullet was _DOCTOR!_

* * *

_...nuunnh..._

_Wchiiiiish!_

_...unnh..._

_Schwwwiiiishhh!_

_...ungh, damn..._

_FSCHWIIIIIIISSSHHHH!_

"AH!" I screamed as I snapped back into consciousness. The wind was now rushing past me at full force, no longer just a shwishing that was distantly going past my head. I flailed my arms about, trying to grab onto something, anything, but there wasn't anything there. I couldn't even see!

Everything was dark, everywhere. I tried waving my hand about in front of my face, but I couldn't see squat. Damn, what had happened? Did I fall out of the TARDIS? Again? Hang on, no! It was that blonde girl! In the bathroom! She shot me in the face with the purple bullet of justice, and then I died!

But where's the Doctor?

Oh right, he wiped my memories so my mind wouldn't burn up! Then why can I remember him now? Oh God, is this my mind burning up? Am I not really falling, but having my mind destroyed? No, I remember what it felt like to remember, and this wasn't it. No, right now it felt like I was being ripped through a time lock. Well then, let's start there.

Do I want to go into the time lock? I don't know. What's trapped inside the time lock? Absolutely no idea. What grade time lock is it? That's a good starter. Well, going by the force of which I'm being pulled, and the vector force that would have to be pulling on me to keep me out of the time lock, I must be going at least ninety miles an hour, which means this is a grade eleven time lock.

Now then, how many grade eleven time locks have been used in the universe? Two exactly, seeing as nothing else has ever been so dangerous to have to put it into such a powerful time lock. What are those two? The explosion of the planet Ganoon, and the Last Great Time War.

Step three, which one am I being pulled into? Good question, it really could be either, but if I use my brain, it's pretty obvious which one. If it was the explosion of Ganoon, I'd be able to see lights and fire and gas and hear screams ahead of me, while right now I'm only seeing darkness. Good, so I'm not about to land on a planet that's blowing up from the inside out. But bad, bad, bad I'm landing in the middle of a massive war between the perfection-seeking Daleks and the bloodthirsty Time Lords.

Great.

I rifled through my pockets and tried to find something to slow my descent, or possibly - and hopefully - get me the hell out of here. But all I found was the wrapper of a piece of chewing gum, a tiny... laser pointer? And a leather wallet with one smooth piece of paper inside it. Fabulous, so I've got useless paper, psychic paper, and a laser pointer. Or was that...?

_YES!_ Things certainly seemed to be going the Donna Noble way today, other than getting shot in the head at work, because as I pressed the button of the acclaimed laser pointer, and a blue bulb lit up on the end, emitting a loud whirring. Voices began to clear up around me as I fell, and I could almost see the ground under me, even though I continued to fall.

The images became more and more opaque and I was suddenly standing in a stark white hallway. It had a low ceiling and white drywall, with a few doors on either side with numbers on them. The floor was plain white tile, and the place reminded me eerily of a hospital, but more empty. I felt someone run into me. Whipping around, I took note of a young boy with a crooked nose and dirty blonde hair, wearing a pair of standard-issue blue hospital pants and a plain white sweatshirt.

"Uh- I don't- um-" he stammered with confusion and slight terror plastered on his face. I decided that there was absolutely no time for introductions as I heard footsteps sounding from down the hallway. Rapid, angry footsteps of someone I definitely didn't want to be discovered by.

"Where am I?" I demanded, giving him a poke in the chest. "What is going on?" I poked him again, feeling the need to do so. "And where the _hell_ is the Doctor?" A final poke just to clear up the situation. The footsteps were getting closer and the boy just stood there in shock with his mouth hanging open, making nonsense noises from the back of his throat that had no real meaning.

Someone suddenly grabbed me under the arms, and my feet slid out from under me. I looked up to see an unattractive woman wearing a silvery eyepatch over one eye, her brown hair pulled up into a very sophisticated bun. She didn't look at all like a person I'd want to get mixed up with, so I began to pound on her hands with all my might, screaming and kicking like a crazy person.

The woman was reassuring the blonde boy and his three friends that I was insane, dragging me down the corridor and around a corner. There was an ominous black door with darkened windows, which reeked of alien and human blood combined. I kicked harder and pushed on her arms with all my might. "Get off me! Don't you DARE take me in there!" I bellowed.

But too late. She gestured to something just out of my line of vision, and the door opened and I was slammed down into a chair in front of a wooden desk. The creepy black door shut with an eerie _bang_, and the woman sat down in her own chair, straightening a pencil before folding her manicured hands on the desk.

"Miss Noble, I'm very perplexed by you," she said to me in a calm and patronizing voice that made my skin crawl. Crossing my arms and sticking out my legs comfortably, I shrugged.

"And I'm very perplexed as to why you're so ugly. If you're trying to get answers out of me, lady, it's not going to work," I told her flatly, flashing her a dazzling bitch-face once I'd finished speaking. The woman took a deep breath and leaned further forward on her desk, pursing her lips at me so hard I thought they might bust open.

"I took a scan of your species, and I don't like what I've found," she spoke mysteriously, as if I was going to be surprised by what I heard.

Raising an eyebrow in mock interest, I pushed my lips out sardonically, and said, "If you want me to ask what species I am, you're an absolute idio-"

"Miss Noble, do you know what species you are?" she interrupted, earning a sighing glare from my soulless ginger self. However, her question got me thinking. _Did _I know what species I was? Why is being human so interesting to her? So I just sat there staring at her, hoping to wake up from the super weird dream that I wish this was. Smiling smugly, the woman straightened the pencils on her desk once again. "At a loss for words, are we, Miss Noble?" she quipped.

"Oi, I got plenty of words, but I don't think they'd be quite appropriate to be spoken around the elderly," I snapped back the second she finished her mocking. Breathing deeply through her nose, the woman's eyes narrowed. I sighed again and shrugged. "I give up, lady. What species am I? Because last time I checked, I was a hu-"

"Time Lord," the woman told me curtly, as if she was angered by my pure existence. "I have come to the conclusion, after inspecting my scanner, that you are a Time Lord."

She caught me off guard, and for the first time in my life, I didn't have a witty remark or sarcastic comeback to distract my audience from my clearly shocked state. All I could do was sit there with my mouth agape, silence hanging heavily in my throat. It probably would've gone on forever if my leg hadn't had a sudden and completely intended spasm, causing me to kick a large and important looking piece of technology to the ground, where it sparked and whirred.

The woman leaped to her feet with a loud, "NO!" and I took that chance to grab a blinking watch off the desk of the woman, which was crowded with random bits of alien technology. But the blinking watch wasn't just a blinking watch, no, I knew too much to just grab the first shiny thing I see. It was a teleportation device, which I was going to use to get myself and those little kids the hell out of here.

While the woman was fumbling madly with the kicked piece of machinery, I pulled the door open with all my might and dashed out, beginning to experience an awful pain through my whole body. I took a dive-roll, but came up on my feet, suddenly feeling much taller than I was before.

I rounded the corner and saw the beautifully familiar face of Captain Jack Harkness, along with the curly haired and wheelchair bound boy I'd seen before, and a taller man with a crooked nose and dirty blonde hair. "OI!" I shouted as I heard the woman running after me, "OI! NOSE, JACK, GET OUT OF HERE, THE CRAZY EYEPATCH IS COMING!"

When they hesitated and sort of stared at me, I grabbed them by the shirt collars and pulled them along with me. Though no one else seemed to be able to hear it, the woman sounded like she was screaming into my ear. "They're going to the time diffusser! Get after them! Down the left hallway, you fools!"

With a laugh of victory, I veered down the left hallway, my boys still in tow. And remember how I said things were going my way? Well they absolutely most certainly were. The door was labeled, _actually labeled_ with big red letters that read 'Time Diffuser: Private Access Only.'

So naturally, I whipped out my sonic pointer and zapped the door open, before hauling the two men inside with me and throwing them onto a large glass bubble, slamming the door shut and locking it with my sonic pointer. Turning back around, I found the control panel, muttering a silent, "Yes!" when I realized it was a type 63 time diffuser like they used during the Last Great Time War.

The bubble started to light up and whir, so I leaped aboard the time travel express and felt myself flying through the air. It was amazing, or at least it would've been, had I not had a scrawny stick of a man hanging onto my midsection for dear life. His face turned upward and he screamed at me over the wind, something that sounded like, "Here are trees blowing! Huts on poo just do!"

Though that probably wasn't at all what he said. So I couldn't really answer very well. I was going to try, when I felt the same pain I had earlier when I got taller, and I could feel the skinny man shrinking as well. "NO!" I screeched as I heard the voice of that awful eye patch lady growing clearer around me.

My body hurt in all sorts of ways, my muscles feeling like they were being torn apart then meddled with, my bones being rearranged. Then, suddenly, it was all popped back into place, and I was being hauled backwards by the arms - again - by men in white lab coats.

"Get off me!" I bellowed, kicking and squirming with all my might. "This is a trap! You're not supposed to be here! You've been stolen from the Doctor! I'm the Doctor Donna, and this is a trap!" Then, in a sudden burst of knowledge, I looked the floppy haired boy in the eyes and shouted as loudly as I could, "Doctor help me!"

And I got just the result I wanted. He looked at me and gently lifted his hand to mimic my desperately outstretched one, and said softly, "I'm here, Donna." Before his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, as if he was remembering something extraordinarily important.

Then I was slammed in a blindingly white padded room. After surveying the scene a bit, noting the placement of all the security cameras, sizing up the door and it's screws and nuts and bolts, I made myself comfortable against one of the walls. I fiddled with my teleport a bit until it gave me the mirror device I was looking for.

Needless to say, I was slightly shocked to see a red haired teenager staring back at me. I looked nearly exactly the same as I did when I was an adult, but with smoother skin and shinier hair. It was strange, and I had to check out everything about myself before being satisfied that I was still the same person.

Once I'd _finally _finished deducing my features, I began to try and put in some settings for the teleportation device, because God knows it'll be no use if I try and use it without an ideal destination.

And when I at last had that out of the way, I made myself even more comfortable, and began to pick at my nails, a bad habit I'd gotten back into after I went travelling with the Doctor. Then, the door opened. The little boy I'd seen in the hallway earlier, the one I'd poked, was tossed inside by the eye patch lady. "Don't worry, dear, it's only temporary. You'll only be in there until we fix the two of you up," she said sweetly, before slamming the door in his face.

The boy angrily whirled around to face me, his face red and contorted with rage. "Thanks, Doctor Donna!" he snapped, "Now we're _both_ stuck in this place with no way out because _you_ decided to get clever with our caretaker!"

I tried, I really did. But his face and his voice and his tiny little hands all clenched up at his sides, it was way too much. I burst out laughing. The boy raised a disapproving finger to shake at me, growling, "No, no, no, no, you are _not_ going to _laugh _at me! This is _not_ a laughing matter! Why are you laughing!?"

It took me a minute to calm myself down, but once I finally had, I showed him the teleport watch on my wrist. At his confused expression, I sighed and laid it all out for him with a lovely hand gesture and remark. "Nine hundred years of time and space packed into my head and you don't think I can snag a teleport off that old bat's desk?" I held out my hand for him to take. "Now let's get ourselves fixed and get out of here, nose boy."

He hesitated for a moment before taking it. To get myself more situated, I stood, and pressed a button on the side, the one that would whisk us away to the destination I requested.

Wind picked up in the room and wrapped around us, a familiar feeling the Doctor had caused me to get used to. But my good luck seemed to take a lunch break there, because all of a sudden, we were drowning in a large body of water, clawing at the murky wet darkness around us.

The boy seemed to have disappeared all together, and I thought perhaps he'd gotten lost in transit when he grabbed me tightly by the hand and pulled upward on it. My lungs had started to burn at that point, making it extraordinarily hard to kick and paddle up to the distant light of the surface while holding on to a young and clumsy boy's hand at the same time.

My head was pounding and my chest felt as if it were about to explode, stars and dark spots beginning to tango across my vision like it was a dance party. The surface was _so close!_ I reached out with my free hand, as if I could pull myself out, and gritted my teeth to make the final kick.

And we broke out of the water like we were the little mermaid.

I could hear the gasping and wet spluttering of murky water from both myself and the young boy I still had in a hand-death-grip. Treading water and trying to fill our lungs with as much air as we possibly could, we looked at each other suddenly, shoulders barely above the surface of the liquid, and we started laughing. It wasn't particularly loud laughing, because we'd just nearly drowned, but the sound was there, and the smiles were there. And so was the sense that we just told death to kiss our asses.

"I can't... believe... we just did that," the boy breathed, still grinning with joy. I returned the gesture and kept my grip on his hand as I began to swim toward shore. It wasn't a long swim, but it was still terribly exhausting, and by the time we got there, we both collapsed and lay beside each other on our backs, breathing in long gasps and staring up at the light grey of the sky.

"Well this obviously isn't that old bat's office," I muttered, not taking my eyes off a particularly dark cloud that was drifting off toward the northwest. "So where the hell are we?"

* * *

**Hahahaha, silly Donna has no idea where they are! Sorry this chapter was so long, but I really wanted to get in all the details about how Donna showed up at the hospital/training place. If you're confused, that's okay! You can just send me a wee review, telling me what you're confused about, and I'll explain!**

**So long!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


End file.
